Boy Wonder
by I.Love.Dick.Grayson
Summary: A new series all about Robin! Just because our Boy Wonder is amazing. T for possible future violence. Much like the Tenacious Trio content-wise. Takes place in any time of Dick's life. Most of it will be season 1 stuff. Chapter 10: Robin gets sick and the team takes care of him. Actually, Conner does most of the caring. Season one fluff. Requested by RobinMakesMeHappy.
1. The Teen Wonder

**AN:**

**Another new series! This one is just going to be one-shots about Robin and team, but mostly about Robin and his relationships with others. It's much like the Tenacious Trio, but it's centered around Robin more so. **

**I kinda have writer's block with chapter 5 of Sacrifice so I decided to write this instead! I've had it in my head for a while and I saw that in my poll, when I asked who the best-looking male member of YJ was, 25 people said Robin and that was it, basically. Wally and Kal both got one or two votes each. It made me happy :D And in the comics, Dick is supposed to be a very…pretty boy ;) and a ladies' man.**

**This is all that stuff mushed up into a one-shot :))) The undercover plot is from an old book I've read.**

**It's a future fic, btw: Robin is 16, so Artemis and Wally are 18, Kal, Conner, and M'gann are all 19. Zatanna and Rocket aren't in this. The team DOES know Robin's ID.**

**I hope you guys like this!**

***I am holding in all my feelings about Invasion so I don't rant all over you guys, I'll do that the next time I update***

**~Zara**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Teen Wonder**

"You're all going undercover."

Batman's monotone voice filled the ears of the teens in front of him.

Robin jittered slightly with excitement. He already knew where they were headed, but listened anyway.

"As you know, many young teens from the United Kingdom have gone missing over the last few weeks. We have no information as to why they disappeared. The only lead we have is that all the teens had at one point been at the nightclub called Black Sapphire, located in the northern part of London. You're all going to be headed there soon. Undercover, you will all attempt to question the people there. Robin will help you prepare. Good luck."

With that, Gotham's Dark Knight turned, his black cape flowing slightly, and departed through the zeta tubes.

Robin let out a cackle. He moved to stand in front of his teammates, almost bouncing with excitement.

"You guys ready? Let's get started!"

"Started?" Artemis asked, confused.

"Well, yeah," Robin said, grin never fading. "You gotta be dressed right if you're going to the Black Sapphire. We'll seem suspicious otherwise."

"Oh, and of course you've already been there, mister-ward-of-Bruce-Wayne," Wally scoffed, giving his best friend's shoulder a playful punch.

"You kidding?" Robin laughed. "Bruce _never _lets me go to nightclubs, let alone the _Black Sapphire_. This is probably gonna be my only chance! So, let's get started!"

Motioning for the others to follow, Robin ran off towards his room.

Smiling slightly, Kaldur led his team after their little bird.

Robin was in his closet, bringing out big bags to put on his bed.

As the team entered, he looked up with excited blue eyes.

Bruce had let him reveal his identity about one year ago, when Robin was fifteen. Wally had already known, but the rest of the team was very surprised that Robin was Dick Grayson and Batman was Bruce Wayne.

"C'mon!" Dick said, waving the others over.

Bemused, the team perched themselves on Robin's bed.

Dick proceeded to hand each one of the teens a bag.

"Go change," he ordered, pointing to the hall. "And then meet me back in here."

* * *

Kaldur, Conner, M'gann, Wally, and Artemis walked in a few minutes later, tugging uncomfortably at the clothes that they had been given.

Conner was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black dress shirt that defined his muscles. He had on a skinny red tie and on his feet was a new pair of red Converse.

Kaldur had on a pair of black pants and a dark red button-up shirt that hid his gills effectively. His shoes were slightly more formal: a pair of black dress shoes.

Wally was dressed in a shirt like Kaldur's, only in white. His jeans were a dark blue color and a pair of black Converse kept his look casual.

M'gann was wearing a full-sleeved black dress, one that hit at mid-thigh. It accumulated her figure nicely and its scoop neckline was outlined with small silver gems. She had on a pair of silver stilettos and had changed her green skin to a light peach color.

Artemis had on a dark navy colored dress. It was halter-necked and the fabric was silky. It too was mid-thigh length, but unlike M'gann's, it flowed outward slightly. At first glance, it seemed plain, but when Artemis moved, the fabric shimmered like light on water. She too had on stilettos, in black.

"Good!" Robin said, "You guys look great! Now, for hair and makeup!"

With a look of horror, the team realized that Robin's bed was covered with hair products and makeup.

"Ladies first," he said, bowing slightly to M'gann and Artemis.

The Martian giggled and moved to sit on Robin's bed.

The rest of the team watched, amazed, and Robin carefully brushed through M'gann's auburn hair.

"No need to straighten it!" he sighed with relief.

Quickly and neatly, Robin veil-braided Miss Martian's hair, letting her bangs sit across her forehead. Then, he grabbed a shimmery eyeshadow. Carefully, he applied the silver powder and then moved on to black liquid eyeliner. He opted to leave the bottom lashline of M'gann's eyes bare, instead only applying the liner to her top lids and finishing with an outward cat-eye stroke. Then, he scooped up a light pink blush and lightly applied it to M'gann's cheekbones so that it was just noticable. He finished her look with a nude lip gloss.

"Dude," Wally said, gaping. "_How _do you know how to do this?"

"Protégé of Batman," Robin replied, motioning for Artemis to take M'gann's place. "Been trained for everything- and I mean _everything._"

He gently pulled the hair tie from the archer's long blonde hair, ignoring her protest. He waterfall-braided it, letting the rest of it tumble down her back. He applied a light gray eye shadow to her lids and the same style of eyeliner as he had to M'gann. He left her cheeks blushless and lightly applied mascara to define Artemis' blonde eyelashes. Lastly, he applied the same lip gloss that he had put on M'gann.

Once Robin was done, he looked at the two female members.

"Perfect," he said, taking in his work. "You two look beautiful!"

M'gann blushed slightly as Robin handed them both small silver clutches. Then, he smacked his forehead much like M'gann tended to do.

"Almost forgot! Here." Robin handed M'gann a small box which contained rhinestone hoops. She thanked him happily as she put them on. Dick seemed to hesitate as he handed Artemis a smaller box.

"Here-they're-they were my mom's, but I want you to wear them for the night," he said rather quietly.

Artemis opened the box to find a pair of small diamond studs.

"Are you sure? I don't want-"

"No. It's alright," Dick said, tearing his gaze from the earrings as Artemis put them on. He brightened.

"There, now I'm done. Wally, you're next."

Wally nervously perched himself on his best friend's bed as Robin grabbed a hair brush.

He yanked it through Wally's fiery hair. "Geez, dude! Do you ever brush this mop you call hair?"

"Hey!" Wally said indignantly as Robin picked up a bottle of hair gel.

The bird applied a tiny bit of gel to Wally's hair, taming it a bit. Finishing off, he let the ginger's side bangs fall into his green eyes a bit, creating a rather nice effect.

"Don't you look handsome," Robin giggled, pushing Wally off of the bed. He eyed the other two boys.

"Hmmm…well, I guess you're up, Supey. Kaldur, you don't need any of this, your hair's already perfect."

The Kryptonian grumbled as he sat down on the bed. Robin brushed through his hair too and spiked it slightly, but not too much. He applied hairspray and then started to put away all the cosmetics on his bedspread.

"Done," Dick said. "I'm gonna get ready now, I'll meet you all by the tubes!"

Still amused with Robin's enthusiasm, the team of now three years made their way to the zeta tubes.

* * *

Robin came out ten minutes later, and the entire team did a double take.

Over the years, Robin had gotten much taller. He was now almost to Wally's height. His tan gypsy skin had made itself known and his cheekbones had sharpened just a bit. His voice had deepened to just the right pitch. And the team always thought of him as their baby, despite him being sixteen presently. But now…

Robin was dressed in a dark blue button-down shirt that was made of a silky material and hugged his lithe body perfectly. He had on a dark, almost black pair of jeans and a pair of white Converse. His big baby blue eyes were sparkling and framed with dark, thick lashes, his black hair tousled artfully. The top of his shirt was unbuttoned slightly, showing off the tan skin of his chest.

The two girls tore their eyes off of the Boy- _Teen _Wonder. The hacker didn't seem to notice his teammates' amazement

"C'mon, let's go!" he said, flashing a smile that made his pearly whites shine.

The team set off to where the bioship was docked. M'gann opened the hatch and the team went in and sat in their seats.

"ETA is…22:15," M'gann informed them. It was five o'clock at the moment.

* * *

About six hours later, the team was flying over London.

"Dock down there," Robin requested, pointing to a dark alley, the type that were common in Gotham.

Miss Martian obeyed, parking the ship but not undoing camouflage mode.

Dick, Wally, Megan, Artemis, "Kyle", and Conner got off of the ship and walked into the streets of London.

"What time is it here?" Wally questioned.

"Around eleven-thirty*. Perfect time for clubbing," Dick responded with a wink.

Sure enough, there were many young people lining the streets of London. Many were obviously foreigners, while some were not.

"This is the first time I've came here when it's not raining," Dick commented, looking up at the sky.

"You come here often?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, I've been here more times than I can count; as Dick Grayson and as Robin," Dick responded. "We're almost there, by the way." The group turned a corner.

There were even more young people here, and they all seemed to be heading in the same direction.

After a while of walking, a building came into view. It had modern architecture and a bright white and black sign read _The Black Sapphire _in large font. The front doors were open, but the inside could not be seen. This was because of the long line of people leading from the sidewalk to the inside of the club.

"This is gonna take _forever_," Wally groaned as they got into line.

Dick cackled again and the teens turned to look at him.

"You forgetting who I am?" he asked with a playful smirk.

And he walked right up to the bouncer.

"Hey," Dick said, the team at his side. "Miss me, Andy?"

"Dickie!" the bouncer boomed, shaking Dick's hand. "How's Bruce?"

"He's great," Dick said, flashing a charming smile. "Can you believe he actually let me come here this time? You don't know _how _many times I've asked."

"Well, go on in and have fun then!" Andy said, smiling widely. "These all with you?"

"Yeah, thanks Andy!" Dick said, pressing a fifty dollar bill into the man's hand as he sidled past him, the others at his heels. He ignored the protests of the other people in line.

Inside, music was blaring from the many speakers. It was a very modern and obviously high-end club. The tables were made of glass and the dance floor was a shiny white, lighting up in different colors every few seconds. People were already dancing and a few others were seated at the tables. The bar was fairly full too.

"Dude!" Wally yelled over the sound of the music. "How do you know that Andy guy?"

"Met him at a gala a few months ago!" Dick responded loudly. "Now, let's do what we came here for!"

When the teens didn't move, Dick sighed. "C'mon, guys, it's not that hard. Just have fun! Meet up with people, ask around nonchalantly for anything that they might have heard!"

The team remained frozen and Dick laughed.

Suddenly, Usher's _DJ's Got Us Falling In Love** _came on, and Dick whooped.

"C'mon guys! Dance! It's the easiest way to buddy up with people!"

And with that, Dick ran onto the dance floor along with a bunch of other scantily dressed people.

Kyle, Conner, Megan, Artemis, and Wally watched in awe as Dick was immediately surrounded by a group of girls. Dick and the girls all danced in sync somehow, clapping their hands over their heads in time with the familiar beat. Dick's hips swayed mesmerizingly. The girls swooned.

And the team continued to watch their little bird.

_Keep downin' drinks like there's no tomorrow, that's just right _

_Now now now. N-n-now now._

_Gonna set the roof on fire, gonna burn this motherfo- _

_Down down down. D-d-down down._

Dick eased down low, his hair flying, and Artemis' and Megan's eyes actually widened. The girls around Dick giggled and he gave them a dazzling smile.

"Oh no. No way Dickie bird's getting info before me!" Wally growled.

And he rushed off to the dance floor, dragging Artemis behind him.

Megan, Conner, and Kyle decided to get a table and sit down. They listened to the many conversations around them, trying to see if anyone was talking about the disappearances. Few were, and those who were seemed to know nothing about it.

* * *

Back on the dance floor, Pitbull's part in the song was just about to start.

Wally caught Dick's eyes and they both grinned. Artemis let Wally slip out of her arms as Dick smoothly extracted himself from the grip of a brunette.

Running to the middle of the dance floor as the rap part started, Wally and Dick hardcore broke it down, break dancing.

People cheered on the two teens as Dick finished with a double back flip.

The ginger and ebony high-fived and the younger was immediately swarmed by a group of girls again.

* * *

After two hours, Wally and Artemis joined the rest of their team at their table, exhausted. They all sipped sodas as they conversed.

"No one here seems to know much," Conner informed them.

"Perhaps Dick had more luck," Kaldur said, glancing over at the Boy Wonder.

Richard was showing no signs of tiredness as he danced with a different girl, an ebony this time, dressed in an outfit similar to Artemis. She had her arms around his neck and they both swayed in time to _Glad You Came._

"Yeah, I think he did," Wally pouted, and M'gann giggled.

The song ended and Dick gave the girl a smile, walking over to his team. His hair was still tousled and his face was flushed slightly with excitement.

"Hey, guys! We're gonna have to leave soon, but did you have fun?" he asked brightly.

"Yes!" M'gann said, nodding.

Dick smiled again. "Good. We can leave out the back."

The teens stood up, walking past the dance floor and the bar to the very back of the club. They exited through the back door.

Outside, the streets were fairly quiet for London. A few cars drove by and some tourists were walking.

The team walked back to where the ship was docked. M'gann opened the hatch again and they all collapsed into their seats.

Wally yawned widely, looking at Robin. "So," he said. "Did you figure anything out?"

"'Course," Dick replied, rubbing his eyes. "We wouldn't have left otherwise. Turns out," he said, looking at the team, "Each and every one of the teens who went missing had parents who were involved with the League of Shadows. Not extremely involved, but still. Researchers, financial supporters, stuff like that. They kept their work private, so it's kinda odd that those people back there knew about it. Still, it's something! We just have to figure out _who _would kidnap the teens if their parents were already on the wrong side. There's bound to be people who work in the same field as the Shadows but _against _them."

Kaldur nodded. "Good. Well done, Robin."

The younger ebony was emptying his pockets. They were full of what appeared to be slips of paper and there were at least twenty pieces.

"What are those?" Wally asked slowly as Dick took out the last paper and tossed it to the fairly large pile of other papers.

"Numbers," Dick said, curling up in his seat and resting his head against the ship's soft wall. "Of the girls I talked to."

Wally grumbled as Conner snorted.

"Not fair," Wally muttered, folding his arms. He caught the look on Artemis' face and hastily unfolded his arms.

"Not-not that- I mean, I don't need any numbers 'cause I have you, Arty!"

Artemis rolled her eyes as Dick laughed, already on his way to sleep.

* * *

The team arrived back at Happy Harbor, and by that time, they were all extremely exhausted.

Black Canary was waiting for them.

"Hello everyone. How did it go?" she asked, smiling at the sleepy teens.

"Great," Dick said, yawning into his arm. "I'm gonna go pass out now."

Dinah smiled and waved at the team as they trudged past her to their rooms.

* * *

Dick was about to enter his own room when Wally stopped him.

"What do we do with all this?" he asked, gesturing to his outfit.

"Keep it. Duh," Dick said, rubbing his eyes again. "'Night, guys."

"Wait!" Artemis said, hastily taking off her earrings. She held them out to the Boy Wonder.

Dick smiled sadly. "Oh yeah. Thanks, Arty." He took the earrings and disappeared into his room.

One by one, the rest of the team went to their rooms too.

* * *

Back in his own room, Dick had his glove on, his holo computer out. Bruce's face was on the screen.

"Well? Have fun?" Bruce asked, smirking at his son.

"What? No 'did you achieve the mission's objective?'" Dick mocked, smiling.

"No."

"Well, it was definitely more than whelming . And turbing. And tating. And gusting. And-"

"Alright, I understand. We'll debrief tomorrow. Get some sleep, Dick," Bruce chuckled.

"'Kay," Dick replied, yawning.

He took off his glove and collapsed onto his bed, too tired to even change.

Dick snuggled into his pillow, smiling to himself. He hoped they would have more of these undercover "missions."

They were asterous.

* * *

**I don't know what I just posted. I really don't. This is OBVIOUSLY much different than my usual writing style. Still, I hope you guys liked it. I really hope Dick wasn't giving off a gay vibe with him doing makeup and all that, because I was not aiming for that at all. **

***Bear with me, I was too lazy to figure out the time difference. Sorry :o**

**** I know it's an olddd song, but whenever it comes on, I can picture Dickie being hot and dancing /\****with me/\ *clears throat* Kidding!**

**If I confused anyone with all the different types of braids, look 'em up. They're soooo pretty, especially veil braids; it's how I do my hair, like, everyday. And I made up the girls' dresses; I think the dresses in stores are usually TACKYYY. Sorry if mine sounded tacky too. As for the club, search up modern nightclubs on Google images, that's what I was trying to describe.**

**I have a lot of ideas for this series, because, well, it's about Robin! So expect updates!**

**Still, tell me anything you might want to see!**

**REVIEWWWWW!**

**~Zara**


	2. Embrace

**AN:**

**I am like on an updating roll! Excluding Sacrifice…:o**

**Anywaaaayyy, here is another chap for Boy Wonder.**

**Five times Robin hugs one of his teammates and the one time they all hugged him back…**

**Yeahhh….FLUFF IS EVERYWHEREEEE!**

**Robin is still 13, Wally is 16, and as usual, ROY IS NOT A CLONEEE (even though he's not even in here).**

**Enjoy and review!**

**~Zara**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Embrace**

_Artemis:_

She grips her bow tightly in her left hand, dark eyes wide. She stares at the unmoving body of the man in front of her.

She's in one of Gotham's worst areas. She'd had another argument with her mother and had gone out on patrol to cool off.

She had heard the sound of a man pleading, pleading for someone not to shoot. She'd run his way immediately and she saw what was happening.

A man, seemingly around forty years old, was backed into an ally, hands up and looking absolutely terrified. There were two other men, both wearing ski masks and one holding a gun that was pointed at the man.

Artemis skidded to a stop, arrow nocked and ready, but she was too late. The gun went off with an earsplitting bang.

The two criminals pushed by the blonde archer, who was too appalled to do anything. Her eyes were on the brown-haired man, whose body had collapsed face first onto the ground, a small puddle of blood surrounding him.

She was too late. She didn't do anything. Why didn't she do anything? And why weren't Batman and Robin-?

She heard a quiet swoop, and she caught a glimpse of a bright red tunic and a fluttering black cape.

"Hey, Artemis." His voice is soft, softer than she's ever heard it.

Artemis doesn't reply, her lips parting slightly as tears start to form in her eyes.

"First death you've witnessed in Gotham, huh?" Robin says gently.

She still doesn't reply and she feels herself start to hyperventilate. She falls to her knees and the next thing she knows, there's a tiny body holding onto her, running a gloved hand through her long hair.

"Shh," Robin whispers, and Artemis realizes she's sobbing. "I know it's hard, but this- this isn't uncommon. Even with me and Batman patrolling."

The two stay there for at least ten minutes, huddled against the ally's wall in the darkness, and Robin doesn't let her go even for a moment.

* * *

_Kaldur:_

"_Recognized: Aqualad, B-02._"

The robotic female voice fills the cave as Kaldur steps out of the zeta tubes. He makes his way past where the team trains, going into the rec room, intending to just sit on the sofa and watch static on the TV, much like Superboy does when brooding.

He enters the modernly decorated room to find it empty save for one raven-haired child.

The Boy Wonder is lounging on the sofa, watching something on low volume on the TV. Kaldur doesn't recognize the show, but then again, he doesn't know many surface shows.

Robin looks up as Aqualad enters the room, smiling widely. "Hey, Kal. Back from Atlantis?"

Aqualad almost flinches at the cheerfulness of Robin's voice. "Yes, Robin. Is no one else here?" he asks. It was much quieter than usual.

"Mmm, I think so," Robin replies, looking back at the television. "Don't know where they are though."

Kaldur nods, sighing without really meaning to. A slight beeping noise fills the air and Robin presses a finger to him com unit.

"Hey…" Robin says, and Kaldur can tell by the change of his voice that he was now talking to Batman. "No, I'm not busy- gotchya. Be there in ten."

Robin jumps off the couch, leaving the TV on. "Gotta go back to Gotham- Penguin's out _again,_" he explains, rolling his masked eyes.

Kaldur'ahm nods again as Robin bounds by him, and then suddenly stops. The younger teen runs back over to his leader and quickly wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him briefly.

"You needed one," Robin said simply, grinning at the Atlantian and answering his unasked question. "And don't worry," he adds. "There are other fish in the ocean."

Kaldur finds a smile forming on his face as Robin runs out of the recreation room, cackling at his own joke.

How had that boy known that he had just discovered the relationship between his best friend and the girl he loved?

Kaldur's smile widens. Robin was right; he had needed a hug.

* * *

_Wally:_

Two weeks. That's how long Wally had gone thinking that his best friend was dead.

Robin had vanished during a mission while the team was fighting against Kobra and his goons. The only trace that had been left behind was a small stain on blood on the floor where Robin was last seen.

Now, Wally paced back and forth outside the Batcave's infirmary. Yes, he was in the Batcave: he was one of the few privileged people who were allowed in- of course, it had taken Dick using his puppy eyes for the Dark Knight to allow it.

Four hours ago, Batman had contacted Barry, telling him that he had found Dick and that Wally could come by the Batcave if he wanted to see him. Wally had taken off for Gotham before his uncle had even finished talking to him.

Robin had been inside the cave's infirmary for about three hours now.

Finally, the doors swooshed open and Bruce Wayne came out (his cowl was down).

"He's awake. You can see him now," he said, and he left, knowing that the two best friends needed a moment.

The moment Bruce was out of sight, Wally sprinted into the infirmary.

Robin- Dick- was sitting back against his pillows in his cot. He was hooked up to a blood bag and his bare chest was bandaged, marking where the Boy Wonder had been shot. The Kevlar vest in his uniform had prevented fatal injury. There was a long gash on Dick's right arm that was stitched up. The left side of his face was showing the beginning of a bruise.

Wally slowly walked over to Dick's bed and sat down in the chair beside it, trying to hold in his tears.

Dick smiled tiredly, despite the pain in his sapphire eyes. "Hey, KF," he says, and his voice is weak.

Wally inhales at the sound of Robin's voice, the voice he had been aching to hear for two weeks.

Suddenly, the tears break free and Wally is sobbing, moving forward to bury his face in Dick's stomach. He feels a pair of small but muscular arms wrap around him.

"Shh…I'm sorry, Walls. I'm okay…I'm right here," Dick whispers, feeling angry at himself for the pain he had caused his older brother- the pain that he had caused his whole team.

Wally doesn't speak, just happy to feel the body of his best friend in the whole world- his _warm and alive _body- under his touch.

* * *

_Conner:_

Conner Kent sits on his bed at Mount Justice, fists clenched and staring at the blue wall in front of him.

He had just had another run-in with Superman- his supposed _father._

_Some father, _Superboy thinks, scowling. _He can't even stand to look at me. _

He had just returned from Metropolis, where he had saved- scratch that,_ attempted _to save- a school bus. Superman had done most of the rescuing.

He had hoped to receive a smile. A nod, a look of approval, _something. _Instead, his role model had lectured him, making it sound as if he had done nothing right.

Superboy heard light footsteps outside his door, and a moment later, they opened.

Robin walked in, wearing his uniform. He came over and sat next to Conner on the bed.

Conner was rather close with Robin, what with him being one of the three heroes who had set him free from Cadmus, but he wanted to be alone right now.

"So, you ran into Superman again, huh?" Robin asked, and Conner shot him a sideways glare.

"Yeah," he muttered after a moment, going back to staring at the wall. He felt Robin's masked eyes boring into him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"He hates me," Conner said, scowl deepening. "I don't need him to like me, I just- just-"

Conner struggles to find the right words but finds he doesn't need to because suddenly, Robin is hugging him, his arms barely going around Superboy's muscular form.

"He's just being a dick," Robin whispered, giggling at some apparent hidden joke. "But he'll come around, Supey. Trust me." The Boy Wonder stood up, hands on his hips.

"Now then, stop moping and let's go out! There's a new bowling alley a few minutes from here," Robin says, his voice excited.

"I don't know how to bowl," Conner admits, standing up.

"G-nomes didn't teach you that? Hm. Well, no worries, I'll teach you!"

Robin runs from the room and as Conner follows, he finds himself happier than he had been a few minutes ago.

* * *

_M'gann:_

He finds her in the kitchen, crying as she stirs the batter of a new batch of cookies.

Robin walks up to the Martian girl, the girl who he's come to think of as a sweet older sister.

"Hey, Miss M," Robin says, pretending he doesn't see the tears running down the girl's green skin. "What are you making?"

M'gann struggles to control her tears, forcing her voice to stay even. "H-hey, Robin," she manages, giving a watery smile. "I'm m-making cookies."

"Cool. What kind?" the ebony questions, sitting on one of the island stools.

"I found a new recipe f-for gingersnaps," she replies, showing the slip of paper to him.

Robin scans the text and then looks up, smiling. "These sound good, but do you want to make the best cookies _ever_?" he asks, grinning.

"S-sure," M'gann says, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I don't t-think these were coming out too good anyway."

Robin giggles and jumps off of the stool. "Be right back!" he shouts, and he runs off for his seldom-used room.

Less than a minute later, he's back, holding a folded up piece of paper.

"You can't tell _anyone _that I showed this to you," Robin stresses, unfolding the paper. "It's a secret recipe."

M'gann nods and looks down at the parchment-like paper. It's a recipe for chocolate chip cookies.

"C'mon, let's get started!" Robin says, cart wheeling over to the pantry and taking out flour, sugar, and baking powder. M'gann giggles as he struggles to reach the top cabinet where the salt is. She levitates it down for him, and he grins at her thankfully.

"Now, we also need chocolate chips, butter, brown sugar…"

********IF I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND, NEVER LET YOU GO, KEEP YOU ON MY ARM, GIRL, YOU'D NEVER BE ALONE, AND I CAN BE A GENTLEMAN**********

An hour later, the two are covered in flour and they smell like brown sugar. The cookies are sitting in the oven, baking to golden perfection.

The oven timer beeps and M'gann takes the chocolaty delights out with her telekinesis. She sets them out on the cooling rack that is on the counter.

"They look really good," M'gann says. Her tears have long stopped.

"Told ya," Robin says, grin never fading.

A few minutes later, Robin scoops up two cookies, handing one to M'gann. They bite into them together, and Miss Martian's amber eyes widen with delight.

"They're really good!" she exclaims.

Robin nods, wiping a few crumbs off his chin. He puts his cookie down and jumps forward to embrace the Martian girl in front of him. Miss Martian is surprised for a moment, but then she wraps her arms around his much smaller body.

"Don't blame yourself for anything that happened," Robin murmured.

_How did he know?_

"None of it was your fault," he continued, and he hears the girl starting to cry again. "And actually, it brought us closer in a way, if you think about it."

M'gann sniffles and nods as Robin pulls away, smiling widely again.

"Better?" he asks, and Miss Martian nods.

Robin smiled. "Good." Then, he sprinted off towards the training room, where Wally, Artemis, Conner, and Aqualad were training.

"Hey, KF!" Miss Martian hears him yell. "Guess who made Agent A's cookies?"

M'gann hears Wally's excited shriek all the way in the kitchen, and she smiles.

* * *

_Robin:_

He sits in the middle of his room at Mount Justice. He's curled up, tears streaming down his face as he clutches the old circus poster in his hands.

It was the anniversary. Bruce was off-planet. The man had yelled at the League for what seemed like forever, explaining why he couldn't go, but in the end, he had gone anyway, apologizing over and over to his adopted son.

Now, Robin chokes back a sob as the sound of wires snapping echo in his ears.

He hears his door open, but he's too tired and too depressed to even attempt to hide the poster. Wally already knows and he's going to tell the other's eventually, so what's the point?

He feels a pair of strong, muscular arms around him and knows it's Superboy. The Boy of Steel pulls Robin onto his lap as M'gann kisses his cheek and Artemis gently strokes his hair. Kaldur and Wally join the hug too, the speedster holding his best friend's hands and the Atlantian showing his support through his strong embrace.

"Shh," M'gann says softly, and Robin realizes that he's sobbing. He struggles to speak, trying to explain.

"I-I-" He can't get any words out around his tears.

"It's okay, bro," Wally says gently. "We can tell 'em later, okay?"

Robin just dives deeper into Superboy's strong chest.

That night, the team slept in one big pile, holding onto the boy who had comforted all of them during all of their hard times.

* * *

**AN:**

**I'm choking on fluff. **

**btw, M'gann's part was how she felt after Failsafe.**

**I hope you all liked this!**

**PLEASEEEE REVIEW! I'm hoping to get 21 reviews again…hint hint ;)**

**There's probably a LOT of mistakes, cuz I didn't even proof-read... Whoops!**

**Sacrifice **_**should **_**be done by this weekend…no promises though.**

**~Zara**


	3. TOUCH IT, SUPEY, TOUCH IT!

**AN:**

**I'm goin' on a short trip tomorrow, so this'll be my last update for a few days. I was PM'ing XxNeonShadowsxX and I told her that I'd update The Tenacious Trio. Well, I was going to, but the chapter I was working on was one that I didn't want to rush, so I'll save that for later. For now, here's a Boy Wonder update!**

**This was inspired because I was using hair mousse yesterday. I don't usually use it, cuz I think it makes hair look icky, but my hair was being even more uncooperative than usual. Anyway, I was giggling because the mousse was so soft and bouncy and I ended up poking the stuff for about ten minutes. So, I decided to have Robin playing with hair mousse.**

**Review please!**

**~Zara**

* * *

**Chapter 3: TOUCH IT, SUPEY, TOUCH IT!**

It was another rather quiet day at Mount Justice. Batman was off on League business, so Robin was at the cave for the day. Wally had came by as well, and Artemis after him.

Now, Robin sat sprawled on the floor of the rec room, bored out of his mind. Aqualad and Superboy were training, M'gann was baking again, and Artemis was off doing something in her own room.

His best friend sat next to him, he too looking extremely bored.

"Dude," the speedster groaned, pulling down on his face so that his eyes sagged, "there is nothing to do!"

"I know," Robin said, putting a hand to his face to rub his eyes and lowering it when he remembered that he was wearing his mask. He brightened. "Hey, we could go-!"

"We are _not _going train-jumping again!" Wally said loudly, shuddering.

Robin slumped back against the sofa. "Fine…" He brightened again. "I know! We could play with hair mousse!"

Wally lit up too. "Dude, I remember that! That was amazing! But…who here would have hair mousse?"

"Artemis might," Robin said excitedly, jumping to his feet. "Wait here!"

He ran down the hall where the bedrooms were, stopping at Artemis' door. He knocked, waiting until he heard Artemis say, "Come in."

The doors swooshed open and Artemis looked up from where she was reading on her bed to see the Boy Wonder in all his glory, face full of excitement.

"Hey, Artie," he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet, raven hair flying. "D'you have any hair mousse?"

"Ummm…what?" she asked, totally bewildered.

"Hair mousse!" Robin said again, masked eyes growing wide as he said it. "You know, that bouncy white stuff?"

"Um, yeah, I have some," said Artemis, putting her book down and walking over to her overnight bag. After rifling through it for a moment, she straightened up, holding a purple bottle of mousse.

"Er, here?" she said, handing it to Robin.

The boy nearly shrieked, jumping forward and glomping the archer.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said, running from the room.

Artemis started at his retreating form, his cape flying behind him, until she shook her head.

"I don't want to know…"

* * *

Wally let out a whoop as Robin returned to the recreation room, holding a purple bottle with floral designs on it.

"Let's do this!" he said, sitting up and putting his hands out. "Oh, check what brand it is. You know, so we can buy her more of it after we're done."

"It's Herbal Essence," Robin said, plopping down next to the ginger. "I'll buy her some Fekkai to make up for it."

"Fine by me. Now hurry up!"

Popping off the cap, Robin shook the bottle quickly. After that was done, he flipped it upside down and pushed on the top.

_Pwsshhhh_

A stream of puffy white stuff came out and landed in Wally's waiting hands.

The speedster was jittering with excitement as he raised his hands to eye-level, taking in the white stuff that was in his hands.

Robin yanked off his gloves and filled his palms with the fluffy goodness as well. He and Wally leaned into the couch.

For the next twenty minutes, the two teens sat there, poking and prodding the soft, mushy hair product. M'gann looked over from where she was stirring batter.

"Are you two okay?" she asked. "You've been quiet."

In reply, the two howled with laughter, clapping their hands so that the white mousse splattered onto their bodies.

M'gann couldn't see that from where she was, though, so she just giggled, turning back to her recipie.

"Those two…"

_Pwsshhhh_

Robin replenished their supply of hair mousse, and again, the best friends played with it, relishing the odd texture.

"It's so cool, Rob," Wally breathed, turning his left hand upside down. The mountain of mousse stayed intact. "It doesn't even fall apart."

"I know, KF," Robin giggled. "It's amazing."

Just then, Superboy and Aqualad came in from the training room, sweaty and drained.

They stopped when they saw the speedster and acrobat sitting in front of the sofa, covered in scented white…stuff. It covered them, staining the front of Robin's tunic and Wally's shirt. A bit of it was on the tip of Robin's nose and a good amount of it was on Wally's hair. And there were piles of it in their hands. Both boys were poking it, looking thoroughly entertained.

Quickly excusing himself, Kaldur bolted off to take a shower. He didn't want to know what was going on. Which was probably a good thing.

Robin looked up and saw Conner standing there.

"Supey!" he shrieked, jumping up. He bounded over to the clone and grabbed his hand, not caring that there was still mousse on it. "C'mon, you haven't been shown the wonder of hair mousse yet!"

"Hair mousse?" Conner deadpanned, sitting down between Wally and Robin.

"Hair mousse," Wally repeated, nodding, a gigantic grin on his freckled face.

Robin picked up the bottle again and shook it. Conner scooted backwards.

"I don't think I wanna…"

"C'mon, SB!" Robin said, dispensing a mound of the stuff into his own hands and then holding them out to the Kryptonian. "You haven't lived if you haven't played with hair mousse!"

"No, I really don't wanna-"

"Touch it!" Robin demanded, shoving his hands into Superboy's face.

Conner stood, the other two following suite. "No!" He ran off.

The younger ebony and ginger looked at each other before running after him, Wally grabbing the bottle as they went.

* * *

Artemis looked up from her book as she heard the sound of screaming and pounding footsteps. She walked over to her door and peered down the hallway curiously.

The source of the noise was identified immediately.

Superboy came running down the hall, Robin and Wally behind him. The ginger was flailing his arms, holding the bottle of hair mousse and Robin had his hands cupped in front of him as they chased the poor clone.

"TOUCH IT, SUPEY, TOUCH IT!" Robin screamed, speeding up.

"Hiya, Artie!" Wally added as they ran by.

Artemis stared after the three for a moment, mouth agape.

"TOUCH IT!"

"NOOO!"

* * *

**AN:**

**Yup. I just wrote that.**

**Because it's so important, I'll tell you that halfway through this, my mom told me to do something productive and to make banana bread cuz apparently, we bough waaay too many bananas ;)**

**I can't wait for our trip tomorrow cuz we recently got a new van (cuz I have a baby sis) and it is fully loaded with DVD players. And, I bought Young Justice Volumes 1-3, so I can watch my babies being amazing the whole time! I'm so exciteddd!**

**Please review, and for those who don't know, I posted two new stories a few days ago, called Forever and Concomitant. Reviews are much appreciated!**

**The epilogue for Sacrifice is still in the making and when I get back from my trip, I'll have a few new chaps for the Tenacious Trio.**

**~Zara**


	4. Bats, cars, and donuts

**AN:**

**I knew I was going to write this eventually. **

**I'll probably do one like this for Tenacious Trio. **

**Quick summary? Wally and Dick take the Batmobile for a joy ride. Yuppp.**

**This is for XxNeonShadowsxX. I was PM'ing her earlier because she leaves the sweetest reviews and she said that she'd like to see this in one of my pieces of writing. I hope she likes it! **

**Btw, Dick is 10 so Wally is 12. This is not canon because in YJ, Wally found out Dick's ID when Dick was about 11-ish, and Barry and Bruce don't know that Dick told him.**

**~Zara**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bats, cars, and donuts**

**Warnings: none**

"Are you _sure _this is a good idea, Alfred?" Bruce asked as his butler set a suitcase down at his feet. He was dressed in work clothes: an expensive black suit and dress shoes, the usual.

"Fairly sure, Master Bruce," Alfred said, straightening up and taking a quick look at his pocket watch. "Master Dick is a responsible child, as we are both aware."

"I'm not worried about Dick so much as the other one," Bruce muttered, and Alfred heard him.

"I would have thought that you wouldn't brand Master Wallace with the same dislike you hold for his uncle," Alfred sighed. "Master Wallace has long since proved to be a good-natured child."

The two men were standing just outside of Wayne Manor's gate. Wally was spending the weekend at the manor because his parents were on their honeymoon and Barry was on monitor duty at the Watchtower. Unfortunately, Bruce had been invited at short notice to a party that was being hosted by some mayor from another city. Bruce, as the White Knight of Gotham, was expected to be there, which was why he didn't understand why his invite was so late. The gathering was to last until the evening.

This wouldn't have been a problem but Alfred was heading to North Carolina to see an ailing sister of his. He was going there by flight, so Bruce had ordered a cab to come to the manor to bring his butler to the airport. The cab was due at any moment.

They heard the sound of a car and looked over to see their ordered cab pulling to a stop in front of their estate.

"Will you all be able to reheat the food I prepared without lighting the kitchen on fire, sir? Again?" Alfred asked, picking up his suitcase.

"Most likely," Bruce chuckled as the manor's gate opened.

Dick and Wally came running down the walkway of Wayne Manor. Dick launched himself at Alfred, wrapping him in a hug.

"Bye, Alfie! We'll miss you!" Dick cried.

"And I you, Master Dick," Alfred said, patting Dick's head. "Now then, I have prepared yours and Master Wallace's favorite foods and left them in the refrigerator. I daresay even he will not be able to finish it all prior to my return."

Dick giggled as Wally blushed. The cab driver had gotten out and was putting Alfred's suitcase into the cab.

"See you soon, Alfred," Bruce said as his butler entered the cab. A few seconds later, he was gone.

Bruce sighed, watching the cab get smaller and smaller as it drove down the street. He then turned and headed back towards his house, the ginger and ebony behind him.

He stopped once he got to his white Mercedes.

"Now, I'll be back as soon as I can, but I don't know how long this party will be," Bruce said, opening the door to his car. "Can you two please manage to stay out of trouble?"

"Of course, Bruce!" Dick said, indignant. "Now go, you'll be late!" He gave his adoptive father a little push until the man sat down in the driver's seat and turned on the car.

"Lock all of the doors and be sure to activate the new security system and don't open the door for anyone and-"

"I know, I know," Dick said, rolling his eyes. He leapt forward and pecked his guardian on the cheek. "Have fun!"

With a smile that was more like a grimace, Bruce pulled out of the drive.

Once he was gone, Dick turned to Wally and the two shared excited grins. They ran into the manor.

* * *

For the first two hours of the adult-less day, the two did the normal stuff that anyone would do without anyone home. Running through the entire house while whooping like Native Americans (which took quite some time, taking into account the size of Bruce's home), sliding down the hallways in their fuzzy sock, stuffing themselves with ice cream and chips, and sliding down the stairs on pillows, which hurt because the stairs were wooden.

Once they were tired off all that, the two best friends retired to the recreation rooms, where they played video games.

After Dick beat Wally for the eighth time in a row, Dick threw down his controller.

"Wallyyyy," he whined. "This is sooo boring!"

"Yeah," Wally sighed, putting his controller down too. He looked at the tiny acrobat. "What else can we do?"

Dick thought for a moment before facepalming. "Explore the Batcave!" he exclaimed. "Duh!"

Grinning, the two boys sprinted to the living room area of the manor, where, behind the grandfather clock, the entrance to the Batcave was hidden.

Reaching over to the marble bust that stood beside the clock, Dick quickly tilted the statue's head back and pushed the button that was underneath it.

The clock moved upward, revealing the dark entrance to the home of the Bat.

Grabbing his buddy's hand, Dick led Wally into the cave.

Once they entered, Wally felt his jaw drop a little. Sure, he had been here once before, but you could _not _get sick of seeing the Batcave. The place was _huge _withendless amounts of rock walls, lit by dim bluish lights.

"Make yourself at home," Dick said, going over to a tiny fridge that stood beside Batman and Robin's uniform rack and popping open a soda. He took out another one and handed it to Wally.

"This place is so cool!" Wally shouted, and he listened as his voice echoed throughout the cave, accompanied by the sound of dripping water and sleeping bats.

"Yeah," Dick said, sipping his soda as his big blue eyes swept over the cave. Then he lit up.

"Hey," he said, nudging the speedster. He pointed.

Wally looked to where Dick was pointing and his jaw fell again.

The Batmobile. A big, shiny, sleek, black, cool-looking _thing_. Just sitting there, asking to be explored, looking more like a tank than a car.

"Oh my god!" Wally squealed, jumping a little. "Can we drive it?"

"Well…we _can_..." Dick said, the two of them walking over to the vehicle. "We're just not…_supposed _to drive it."

Wally ran a hand over the car, his reflection looking back at him from the shiny paintjob.

It was much too tempting…

* * *

"Faster, Dick, faster!"

A few minutes later found the two zooming through the outskirts of Gotham. They had changed into their uniforms, so that if they were pulled over, they would be safe.

"I _can't _go any faster, Wally, we'll crash!" Dick said, exasperated. He could barely see over the dash and he was straining to reach the pedals. "Now hurry up and choose where we should go!"

"Umm…" Wally said, putting a finger to his chin as he looked out at the window, watching Gotham fly by. "Ooh, ooh, I know! Let's go for ice cream! And donuts!"

"We already had ice cream, though," Dick said, taking a hairpin turn and giggling at the honking drivers around them. "Just donuts okay?"

"Fine…" Wally grumbled as the two headed into downtown Gotham. The Batmobile slowed down enough for the two to make out what was happening outside.

Most of the civilians were staring, openmouthed, as the frightening-looking Batmobile pulled into the drive through at Dunkin' Donuts.

"Hi!" Dick chirped into the microphone. "May I have a Boston crème donut and…" He looked at Wally.

"Seven chocolate frosted donuts!"

"That'll be $5.75," came the cashier's bored voice. "Please pull up."

Dick stuck his tongue out as he stretched to put his foot on the gas pedal. Carefully, he inched the Batmobile forward. Its wings almost scraped the wall of the fast food restaurant.

Lowering the tinted window, Dick stood on the seat so that he could reach the pick-up window. Said window opened to reveal a teenager with blonde hair and a bored expression.

The teen (John, according to his nametag) held out the bag of donuts and then froze as he saw the Batmobile. His mouth was agape, eyes wide.

"Umm…" Dick said, waving a tiny hand in front of the teen's face. "Can we have our donuts now, please?"

"Pleaseeee?" Wally said from the passenger seat. "I'm hungryyyyyy!"

"H-here," John stammered, holding the bag out closer to Dick. The child took it while handing over six dollars.

"Keep the change!" he called as he floored the car again.

The teen only stared after the two sidekicks.

* * *

While Wally stuffed his face, Dick turned the car around, heading back for the entrance of the Batcave.

Wally stuck his head out of the open passenger window, lolling his tongue out like a dog. Dick giggled, looking at him, and nearly crashed into a stop sign.

"Whoops!" the ebony exclaimed, getting back onto the middle of the road. "My bad."

As they neared the Batcave, Dick grew slightly apprehensive. "Hope Bruce isn't home yet," he muttered as they arrived.

As it turned out, Bruce wasn't home yet. Dick quickly parked the car back into its usual spot. The two jumped out, Wally holding the donut bag.

"That. Was. Awesome!" the ginger shrieked, hair windswept.

"Yup," Dick said. "Now, hurry and get rid of the evidence!"

"Evidence?" Wally asked while chewing his last donut.

Dick facepalmed. "The donut bag, any Dunkin' Donut napkins, and any crumbs!"

"Ohhhh," Wally said, swallowing. "On it."

For the next few minutes, the two friends did everything that Dick could think of to clear any traces they might have left. Then, they changed out of their uniforms and back into the clothes that they had been wearing before.

* * *

Bruce came back at around eight o'clock, which was early considering how late he usually returned from other parties.

He slammed the door to his Mercedes and rushed inside.

"Dick? Wally?" he called, eyes sweeping the empty kitchen and living room. He made his way to the recreation room.

Dick and Wally were on the sofa, watching Ice Age on the gigantic television.

"Bruce!" Dick cried, jumping from the sofa and glomping the billionaire. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah…fun," Bruce said, prying Dick off of him. He looked at his ward. "Did you two cause any trouble?"

"Trouble?" Dick repeated. He put a hand to his forehead, swooning. "I'm ashamed, Bruce!"

Bruce smirked, ruffling Dick's hair as Dick plopped back onto the sofa. "Alright. Are you two hungry?"

"Yes!" Wally said immediately while Dick made a barely concealed face at the mention of food; one donut was more than enough for the tiny acrobat. Nevertheless, he nodded too.

"Alright," Bruce said again, shedding his suit jacket. "I'll heat dinner and call you when it's ready."

Sighing after Bruce left the room, the two exchanged gleeful looks.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. At around eleven, Bruce told the children to get ready for bed.

Now, Dick was in his Flash pajamas, lying in his bed. Wally was next to him in Batman pajamas. Bruce had just turned out the lights.

"Dude," Wally breathed quietly, looking at his best friend. He could just barely make out Dick's face in the dark. "I can't believe he didn't find out!"

"Shh!" Dick said, flailing a hand in Wally's direction. "Not so loud! And he hasn't even gone _down _there yet, remember?"

"Yeah…what you said...'M too tired to think…"

"You _never _think," Dick giggled. Wally only groaned in response, snuggling into his pillow.

"Shuddup, Dick…go to sleep."

"Okay…'night, Wally!"

* * *

The next day was Sunday. Dick and Wally were playing outside when Bruce's yell sounded.

"Richard! Wallace!"

"Uh…ohhhhhh," the two chorused, looking at each other. They headed to the back patio, where Bruce was.

The man looked livid, and he was holding the Sunday paper.

"Explain this," he said, showing the children the paper.

Gulping, the speedster and acrobat studied the front page.

"**BATMAN OR FATMAN? DARK KNIGHT SNACKS ON DONUTS.**"

Below was a rear view picture of the Batmobile, parked at Dunkin' Donuts.

Dick giggled sheepishly as Wally, too scared by the Bat, let out a scream. He grabbed his smaller buddy, swung him onto his back, and was gone in a whoosh of wind.

Staring after them, Bruce grumbled.

"I spend years making myself look frightening and they go ruin it in one night…_Fatman…?_"

* * *

**AN:**

**To be honest, I don't like it. I dunno why. Just don't.**

**Anyways, reveiwwwwwwwwwww!**

**~Zara**


	5. Youth

**AN:**

**GUESS WHOES FATHER BOUGHT HER AND HER SISTER PREMIER TICKETS FOR THE DARK KNIGHT RISES SHOW? YUPPPP…**

**Also, did everyone hear the DC Nation panel spoilers for YJ? If not, here:**

**Zatanna will be appearing more. Black Beetle is confirmed, as is Static, and DEATHSTROKKEEEE! GIVE ME MY NIGHTWING/SLADE ARC! Even though it's supposed to be Robin vs. Slade…whatevs!**

**To be honest, I've never read or watched anything about Black Beetle or Static. But ZATANNA! **

**AND DID YOU GUYS SEE THE TRAILER? I CANNOT DESCRIBE MY REACTION! I was going to a grad party the next day so I tried to sleep earlier than I usual and I was lying in bed at like 3 am, scrolling through YJ Tumblr and I saw that it was up but my iPod couldn't play the vid so I legit shrieked and rolled off my bed and sprinted downstairs to my computer and I saw it and I was shrieking so loudly and flailing and Nightwing, Huntress, TULA, ROYYY, SLADEEEE GODDDD!**

**I kinda giggled at the part where Artie kicked Dickie in the face even though I was like crying at the same time cuz, seriously, with the amount of spit that they showed, it was like Dick was drinking water or somethin'.**

**But mainly, I was thinking: GIVE ME MY DICK/SLADE ARCCCC...though they're probably not gonna do it... **

**Shutting up now.**

**As usual, Rocket and Zatanna aren't in this.**

**This AU because Dick is 8 in here. Also, Conner is on okay-terms with Superman.**

**Please review!**

**~Zara**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Youth**

**Warnings: none**

They weren't sure how it was scientifically possible, but with all the weird things that the teens had seen in their lives, they let that slide. It didn't matter, anyway.

What mattered was the fact that their youngest member was now eight years old again, sitting on the green sofa in the recreation room, staring up at them all.

They had been fighting Scarecrow in Gotham that day. Robin had convinced Batman to let the team fight in his city again, something that only Robin could do.

What happened in the fight was not important. Scarecrow had formed some new type of gas and Robin had been the unfortunate one to breathe it in.

The team had returned to Happy Harbor, Superboy holding their _little _bird. When they arrived, Batman had snatched his protégé away and whisked off for the infirmary. He had emerged from it an hour later, carrying an eight-year-old _mask less _Robin.

The Dark Knight had explained that the gas was temporary and that the effects would wear off in a day or so. Little-Robin was eight now, he said, and he would remember nothing of his teenage life. With a slight smirk on his usually grave face, Batman had then said that he had to return to Gotham and take Scarecrow down himself. He assigned the team the task of watching over the Boy Wonder until he returned to take Robin back to Gotham.

* * *

Now, it was about noon. The team stood around the sofa that Robin was seated on. M'gann was giggling, Kaldur and Artemis looked uneasy, Conner looked like Conner, and Wally still looked slightly shocked.

Robin himself was staring up at them with the biggest, sparkling, _bluest _eyes that the teens had ever seen. His hair looked like how it did when he was younger, not that any of the teens, minus Wally, knew what that looked like. The ebony locks were longer and thicker, falling into his eyes. His face was much more childish, his cheeks baby soft and slightly rosy. He had a tiny pair of raspberry lips and a pixie nose. The child was still wearing older-Robin's costume, which was much too big.

Robin looked frightened, staring up at the heroes around him.

_Who are these people? Where am I? Why are these clothes so big…? Bruce said that these people would take care of me, so they must be good guys…Hey, that guy looks like Wally! Only he's waaaay bigger._

"Are you Wally?" Robin asked in a tiny voice, turning to the redhead.

M'gann immediately gushed over the child's adorable voice, Artemis starting to giggle too.

"Yeah, Robbie," Wally grinned, recovering from his shocked stupor. He moved to kneel in front of the child. "I'm just older now."

Immediately, little-Robin jumped from the sofa and into Wally's arms. His legs wrapped around the speedster's waist.

"Wally!" the child cried, burying his face in Wally's shoulder, "I'm scared!"

Wally stood, Robin still in his arms. "Hey, Robbie, it's okay! These guys aren't gonna hurt you!" he said, bouncing the child on his hip. He'd forgotten how tiny Robin used to be.

M'gann moved forward, and Robin cringed, snuggling deeper into Wally's shoulder. The girl was green!

Miss Martian seemed to sense the child's fear and she interpreted it correctly, changing her green skin to a nude hue and her clothes to a white blouse and blue jeans. The child almost instantly relaxed, seemingly not scared by the fact that this girl could change her appearance. _…Like Uncle J'onn._

She held her arms out, smiling sweetly. "It's okay, Robin," she crooned, wanting nothing more than to hold the child and squeeze him tight. Even if he was eight, not two, he was so small and- _huggable _looking. "We're your friends!"

After a few seconds, Robin detached himself from Wally and took M'gann's outstretched hand. She lifted him into her arms, nuzzling his hair. He smelled like lilacs with a faint hint of peppermint. An odd mix, but sweet nonetheless.

"Aren't you just adorable?" M'gann squealed, tickling the boy's nose.

Robin giggled. _She looks like Mamica…she acts like her too._

"That's M'gann, Rob," Wally said. "And this is Artemis-" he pointed to the girl with long, _long _blonde hair and green clothes, "Conner-" the guy who looked almost exactly like his Uncle Clark, "and Kaldur." The last boy had dark skin, a kind smile, and gills!

Robin pulled back to look at M'gann's face. "How do I know all of you?" he asked, his eyes growing even bigger, and it took all of M'gann's self-control to not pinch the boy's cheeks.

"You're on a team with us," the blonde girl- Artemis- said, moving to stand next to M'gann. She smiled and tapped Robin's nose. "I work with Green Arrow."

"You work with Uncle Ollie?" little-Robin asked incredulously.

The two girls laughed at the childish name.

"Yeah," Artemis said, holding her arms out; she too was itching to hug the Boy Wonder.

Robin let himself be passed to Artemis' arms. She carried him over to the sofa, sitting down. M'gann seated herself beside them.

Robin reached out with a tiny hand and twisted Artemis' long golden locks between his fingers.

"You're hair is really pretty," he said shyly. The two girls "aww'd," snuggling the boy.

"We should get him some proper clothing," Kaldur said to the two male teens, who were watching the girls and little-Robin. "Especially if we are to take him out later on."

"I'll run on over to the mall," Wally said, already pulling down his goggles. He was about to run off but he stopped and went over to Robin.

"Hey, Robbie," he said. "I'm gonna go get you some clothes, okay? Is it alright if you stay here with these guys?"

Little-Robin looked up from where he was squished between the two females. "Will you be back?" he asked quietly.

"'Course, Rob!" Wally grinned.

After a moment, Robin nodded. Wally grinned wider and reached down to ruffle the child's dark hair.

"Be back in a bit!" he called as he ran off.

"Are you hungry, Robin?" Artemis asked as the computerized voice announced Wally's departure.

The boy nodded. "Just a little."

The two girls immediately jumped off of the couch, leaving Robin sitting on it. "We'll go make you something, alright?" M'gann said.

Robin nodded again as she and Artemis ran off to the kitchen. Now, it was just him, the boy with gills, and the guy who looked like Uncle Clark in the room, though he could still see Artemis and M'gann from where he was.

The gilled boy- Kaldur? - came over, still smiling kindly. He bent down to make eye-contact with the eight-year-old.

"Hello, Robin," he said in a voice that sounded old-fashioned, somehow, and soothing. "I am Kaldur. Perhaps you know King Corin? He is my mentor."

Robin nodded, smiling. "I know Uncle Corin!" he said. "He's your mentor?"

"Yes," Kaldur said, silver eyes twinkling.

The child's baby blue eyes widened. "If you have gills, how can you breath out of water?" he asked, mouth gaping a bit.

Kaldur chuckled. "I also have lungs, along with gills," he explained. He ruffled the boy's hair like Wally had done- he had webbed hands!- and went to join the girls in the kitchen.

Conner was about to walk over as well when he felt a slight tugging on his jeans. He looked down to see Robin staring up at him.

"Do you know Uncle Clark?" he asked in a tiny voice, and even Conner had to admit that the kid was _adorable._

"You mean Superman?" Conner asked, and the child nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I know him. I'm his clone."

Robin's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "That's cool!" he exclaimed.

Conner cracked a smile, feeling an odd urge to pick up the child and never let go. But he didn't want to scare him or-

"Can- can you carry me?" Robin asked, putting his hands behind his back and shuffling his feet slightly.

Conner smiled wider, and bent down to scoop the child into his arms. He was a bit surprised when the boy proceeded to scramble up his shoulders and sit on them, his tiny feet resting against Conner's chest; the oversized boots that had been older-Robin's had long since fallen off.

Little-Robin leaned forward to look at Conner's face upside down. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," Conner said, walking over to the kitchen.

M'gann and Artemis were making sandwiches for everyone- chicken salad with bits of celery in it, just like Alfred made it. M'gann was cutting the sandwiches into halves as Artemis sliced apples.

They looked up as Conner and Robin entered, bursting into giggles at the sight of the tiny boy on Superboy's shoulders. Kaldur looked up from where he was pouring water into glasses, smiling at the sweet sight.

At that moment, Wally ran back into the cave, carrying a few shopping bags, all from Baby Gap.

"Hey!" Wally greeted, pushing his goggles up and putting the bags down. He cracked up at the sight of the usually stoic Boy of Steel carrying his tiny best friend on his shoulders. "I'm back!"

"Wally!" Robin squealed. He stood easily on Conner's shoulders and jumped off, flipping once in the air and landing in Wally's outstretched arms. Artemis, Kaldur, Conner, and M'gann gaped but this was apparently nothing unusual.

Wally grinned and tossed Robin up into the air, the child's adorable giggles filling the kitchen.

"Let's go put some clothes on you, little buddy," he said. He made to moved towards the bedrooms, but Robin squirmed in his arms. "Hey, what-"

"I want Conner to do it," Robin explained, folding his tiny arms and pouting slightly.

Wally's mouth fell open as Conner smirked and grabbed the bags that Wally had put down, letting Robin grip his other hand.

"Guess he likes him better, Kid Dork," Artemis grinned, M'gann giggling at how sweet her boyfriend and Robin looked, the younger ebony bouncing along side his new friend.

* * *

Back in his own bedroom, Conner dumped the contents of the bags on his bed. Wally had bought, surprisingly, nice clothes. There was a tiny blue t-shirt, made of cotton, a pair of blue jeans, socks, and maroon sneakers. Conner had been expecting the merchandise to be Flash clothing.

Little-Robin had taken off his cape and utility belt and was now jumping on his bed, flipping in the air whenever he got high enough.

Chuckling at the boy's antics, Conner picked up the shirt. "C'mon, Robin. Put on the new clothes."

"Okay!" the child cried, immediately ceasing his jumping. Were all children this obedient?

Robin plopped down on the edge of the bed, unclipping his tunic and yanking off the heavy Kevlar vest underneath. He slid out of his leggings too, and sat looking up at Conner.

Conner, who had been taking the tags off of the clothes, turned back to the little bird. He froze.

The boy's skin, though it looked soft and smooth, was marred. There were scars everywhere. Scratches, knife slashes, and scrapes on his collar bone, back, thighs, stomach, _everywhere_. There was even a mark that looked suspiciously like a _bullet _wound on his upper right arm.

His cobalt eyes widened. This boy- this _baby _had been shot. And who knows what else. He knew that thirteen-year-old Robin had scars- he had never seen them, but the Boy Wonder was human and lived in _Gotham, _so what could you expect? But to have this many battle scars at the mere age of _eight?_ It was horrifying. Horrifying and revolting.

"Conner?" the child called, waving a tiny hand. "Are you okay?"

Conner swallowed. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry."

"It's okay!" Robin chirped, taking the shirt from Conner's hands and putting it on himself. He pulled on the jeans and socks too.

After putting on the sneakers, he looked up at Conner again, who had been staring at him again. "Can you tie 'em, please?" Robin asked, kicking his feet slightly.

Conner cleared his throat. "Sure," he said, moving forward and tying the white laces.

After that was done, Robin jumped up and folded his discarded uniform, putting the clothes into a neat pile on the corner of Conner's bed.

Conner snorted as Robin finished and looked up at him again. "Let's go!" he cried, running out of the room. Conner followed, pushing the image of the boy's scars out of his mind.

Back in the kitchen, Wally was on his third sandwich. The others were eating too. They all looked up as Robin cart wheeled into the kitchen.

"Oh, you look so handsome!" M'gann cried, scooping the boy up and rubbing her nose against his. Robin giggled.

"What do ya wanna do after lunch, buddy?" Wally asked as Robin sat down at the island next to Conner.

Robin took a tiny bite of his sandwich. "Can we go to the park?" he asked, tilting his head.

Wally grinned. "Sure."

* * *

About an hour later, the entire team was in civilian garb. They exited the cave via the bay doors and walked into the summer air.

Happy Harbor had a rather nice park that was a little ways from the mountain. It took the teens about fifteen minutes to walk there, Robin riding on Conner's shoulders again.

Once they arrived, Kaldur, M'gann, and Conner sat down at one of the wooden picnic tables as Robin tugged Artemis to the jungle gym, Wally tagging along.

The three older teens watched as Robin performed amazing acrobatic feats on the green jungle gym. Artemis looked slightly cautious, not wanting the boy to get hurt, but Wally was laughing, knowing perfectly well that this was way below Robin's full level.

After another hour that included climbing trees, chasing squirrels (Wally), and playing tag, Robin asked if they could all go for a walk.

"Sure thing, bud!" Wally said, waving the others over. They set off down the sidewalk again.

After a few minutes of walking, they came across a stand that was selling cotton candy, ice cream, and popcorn.

Wally was about to go buy a bit of everything when he heard a tiny whimpering noise.

Puzzled, he glanced down to see Robin backing away from the stand, one of his hands winding itself into Wally's pant leg.

Crouching down, he saw that the child's blue eyes had filled with tears. "Hey, Rob," Wally said gently, taking the child's hand off of his clothes and holding it. "What's-?"

But as little-Robin's bottom lip quivered, Wally realized with a jolt that the stand must have reminded Robin of the circus. Normally, Wally doubted that something like this would have set his best friend off but he remembered that Robin was only eight now, meaning that the pain of losing his family must have still been extremely raw.

"Wally?" asked M'gann, the others slowing once they realized that the ginger and younger ebony had stopped walking. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Wally said a little too quickly, standing upright again. "No, nothing's wrong. Rob- Rob's just really tired. I think it'd be best if I ran him back to the cave. That okay?"

"Well, yeah, of course, but-" M'gann said, but Wally had already scooped Robin into his arms; Conner was glaring at him suspiciously. No doubt the clone had heard Robin's whimper.

With a wide smile, Wally turned and ran full-speed back to Mount Justice, not caring that he was in civvies. Robin held onto Wally tightly, burying his face in the ginger's chest.

Wally slowed down a bit as they arrived at the cave, letting the doors open before zooming inside and to his quarters.

He set little-Robin down on his made bed; he didn't stay at the mountain often, otherwise the room was sure to be untidy.

Kicking off his shoes, Wally sat next to his best friend.

"Hey, Rob?" he said again. "You okay, little bud?"

The only answer he got was Robin looking up at him with those bright blue eyes as tears fell from them. A sob escaped him.

Immediately, Wally sat Robin on his lap, wrapping his arms around the crying child as Robin curled up. He got a feeling of déjà vu: he was used to comforting Dick from nightmares.

Rubbing Robin's back softly, Wally pressed his face into the child's black locks. "Shh, bud," he said softly. "It's okay…shh…"

He proceeded to rock Robin back and forth until the child's tears slowed.

"You good, buddy?" Wally asked gently, pulling back to look at little-Robin's face. The tears had stopped falling. Wally gently used his thumb to wipe away a few last droplets.

Robin nodded shakily. "S-sorry," he whispered, rubbing his eyes.

Wally shook his head, ruffling the boy's hair. "Don't be," he said, smiling. He stood then.

"Now, whaddya want to do?" he asked.

Little-Robin rubbed his eyes again. "I- I'm kind of sleepy now," the child admitted. He let out a yawn and Wally had to hold back a hug.

"No problem! You can sleep right here."

Robin nodded, still rubbing his eyes as Wally set him on the bed again and took off his sneakers. He took off the boy's socks too.

"I didn't get ya any pajama pants," Wally said apologetically, glancing at Robin's jeans.

"Tha's okay," Robin slurred, and Wally remembered how Robin used to slur his words when he became very tired. It took most of his self-control not to glomp him.

Chuckling, Wally watched as Robin crawled over to the head of his bed, laying his head down on a pillow. The redhead moved forward to pull the blue comforter over Robin's tiny body, tucking him in.

"Can you s'ay wi'h me?" Robin asked, reaching out with a tiny hand.

With another sense of déjà vu, Wally recalled how Dick hated sleeping alone, especially when he was younger.

"Yeah," he said, grinning when Robin yawned again, chomping his jaws like a puppy. "Scoot over, bud."

Robin did so and Wally lay down next to his _little _brother. He pulled the covers over them both.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Robin was fast asleep, adorable snores coming from him. Only he wasn't asleep on the pillow. Instead, he was snoozing on top of Wally's chest, a fistful of Wally's shirt in his tiny left fist.

Wally was just about to risk slipping Robin off of his chest when the doors to his room swooshed open. Kaldur, Conner, M'gann, and Artemis stood in the entrance, all smiling at the sight of the sleeping bird.

"Help…please," Wally whispered as M'gann stifled giggles. Artemis laughed quietly, walking forward and slowly lifting the eight-year-old off of Wally, the ginger's shirt slipping out of the child's grasp.

Robin murmured in his sleep as he was moved but Artemis quickly settled him so that his head was on her shoulder. She swayed slowly as Wally got up from the bed, joints popping slightly.

"Here, lay him back down," he whispered. Artemis nodded, gently laying the sleeping angel on the bed and tucking the comforter around him.

Robin rolled to lie on his side, snuggling into the pillow.

"He's so _cute_," M'gann gushed as the team exited the room.

"I know," Artemis said, gushing almost as much as M'gann. "He's got to be one of the cutest kids I've ever seen."

* * *

Artemis and M'gann decided to watch a movie to pass the time. Kaldur drifted away to the cave's pool, Superboy to the gym. Wally took advantage of the clone's absence and plopped on the couch right next to the Martian girl, annoying Artemis throughout their movie by flirting with M'gann. M'gann and Artemis got up twice to make sure that Robin was still asleep.

It was almost five in the afternoon when the zeta tubes activated, the computer announcing Batman's arrival.

By this time, the entire team was watching the movie that the girls had chosen, minus Robin. Wally was munching on popcorn when the Dark Knight walked into the rec room. He looked over the teens as Kaldur stood respectfully.

"Any trouble?" Batman asked, addressing Kaldur.

"No, Batman," Kaldur replied, smiling. "You have…a very obedient child."

"He's sleeping," Wally added. "Do you want me to-?"

"I'll take care of it. Thank you," Batman said, walking off for the bedrooms.

He returned a few minutes later, little-Robin by his side. The boy was now awake, bouncing along the older hero's wake.

"Are we leaving?" Robin was asking as the two heroes of Gotham walked into the recreation room.

"Yes. Agent A is waiting," Batman said, a gloved hand resting on his child's head.

Robin brightened. "Okay!"

He danced forward and toward the teens. He hugged each of them tightly, even kissing the two girls on their cheeks.

"Thank you for having fun with me!" Robin said, waving a tiny hand as he ran after Batman, who had already started walking towards the zeta tubes.

The team could hear Robin chattering as he and his mentor readied for departure.

"-and Wally got me clothes and M'gann and Artie made sandwiches and _Kaldur has gills_ and we went to the park and Conner gave me piggy-back rides and _Kaldur has gills _and-!"

The computerized voice cut off the angelic one.

"So. Cute," Artemis said after a moment. "Seriously…I wonder what that kid's gonna look like when he's older. I mean _way_ older," she added as Wally opened his mouth.

"Yeah…" M'gann said. There was silence for a few moments, besides the sound of the movie that was still playing. Then Artemis spoke again.

"He's gonna be a real Hunk Wonder, mark my words."

* * *

**Gahh, I'm sorry for the ending! This has been sitting half-done on my flashdrive sinceee…*checks 'last modified date'*…May. Yeah. **

**Sorry for any OOC-ness.**

**I know that the popcorn/cotton candy/whatever stand didn't make any sense, but I needed to get my fluff in there, didn't I? Yes, yes I did.**

**I loved how sweet Wally, Supey, Artemis, and M'gann were with kids in Misplaced, which is why I think that they would have been completely gone over Robin. :)**

**Review please!**

**Btw, the whole Robin-sleeping-on Wally thing was something that happened when my family was at my aunt and uncle's. My two baby cousins (well, one is a toddler and the other is 8) wanted to sleep with me. So I was like, awww, sure! I put them on their beds and I slept on the floor but like ten minutes later, they both joined me on the floor and ohmygosh they're both just so adorable, I don't even know :DDD**

**Anyway, bye!**

**~Zara**


	6. Quiet!

**AN:**

**Okay, so I saw this headcanon on Tumblr in the Dick Grayson tag and god, I just had to write about it:**

**Some of Dick's Robin training consisted of sitting still. Bruce would get him in a chair down in the Cave, and tell him to sit still and be quiet until Bruce said so.**

**(He was bad at it.) **

**By incogneat-oh**

**I thought it would be adorable to turn into a fic. If someone would be so kind as to post this on Tumblr, I would love you forever! I don't have a Tumblr, otherwise I would obviously post it myself ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Zara**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Quiet!**

**Warnings: none**

Bruce Wayne, in his Batman getup minus the cowl, stared down sternly at his nine-year-old ward.

"Do you understand what you did wrong yesterday?" he asked.

The brightly clad boy in front of him shuffled guiltily. "Yes."

"Can you tell me what you did wrong?"

"I was too loud and gave away my position, jeopardizing our mission and almost sustaining injury."

"Good," Bruce said. He walked over to the wooden chair that he had brought down to the Batcave and picked it up, setting it down beside Dick. "Now, this training exercise is something that will ensure that nothing like that ever happens again."

"What do we do?" Dick asked, bouncing slightly with excitement.

"_You _will sit quietly in this chair and not move. _I _will be filing our latest report for the Commissioner," Bruce said, stalking over to the computer and sitting down.

Dick deflated. "For how long?" he asked, baby blues wide at the thought of having to sit still.

"As long as I say," Bruce said, already absorbed in his typing.

Letting out a dramatic sigh, Dick plopped down on the chair. He was quiet for all of two minutes. Then-

"Hmm hm hmm, hmm hm hmm hm."

Bruce closed his eyes. The boy was _humming. _

"Dick," he said, looking over, and the boy immediately shut up.

Turning back to the computer, Bruce typed a few more things before he heard a small scuffle. Looking over again, he saw Dick doing a one-armed handstand on the seat of the chair.

"Dick!" he said again, his tone holding a hint of anger this time. "The point of this training is for you to learn to sit _still._"

Giggling sheepishly, Dick lowered his body until his head touched the seat, somehow managing to flip over and land in the chair.

Blowing air out of his nose, Bruce turned back to the computer again.

"Bruce."

Ignoring the whisper, Bruce continued to work.

"Bruce!"

Tap tap tap tap-

"_Bruce!_"

"What is it, Dick?" he said finally, jaw clenched.

The Boy Wonder was bouncing in the chair again. "I gotta go!"

Bruce stared at his adopted son for a moment, before shaking his head. "Hold it."

"I caaaaan't!" the boy whined, crossing his legs tightly.

"Yes, you can."

Huffing, Dick slumped back into the chair, folding his arms and pouting adorably. It took a good amount of the Dark Knight's willpower to not give in.

Bruce typed for another minute or so, during which Dick was quiet. He smiled slightly.

_Finally, he's got-_

Then Dick sneezed, the sound echoing in the depths of the cave.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. He refrained from looking at the boy.

"Bruce!" the child whispered. "I need a tissue!"

"…"

"Bruuuuuce!" Dick said, sounding slightly more urgent. "I _need _a _tissue!_"

"If we were on patrol, Dick," Bruce said, forcing his voice to remain calm, "you would not be receiving a tissue; you would be receiving an injury."

"But Bruuuuce!"

Looking over, he saw Dick giving him his famous puppy-dog eyes. Bruce swallowed.

"Fine."

Walking over to his protégé, he handed him a Kleenex. Then, he sat back down at the computer.

He stretched his arms out, before sighing and placing his fingers back on the keyboard.

The resounding honk of Dick blowing his nose would have alerted every thug in Gotham of their position, had they been on patrol.

Bruce had to restrain himself from banging his head on his desk. After all, the Dark Knight did not engage in such-

"Nananananana _Batman!_"

Then again, maybe he did.

* * *

When Alfred came down about thirty minutes later, holding a tray of sandwiches, it was to see Bruce slumped over at the computer while the dynamic half of the duo balanced on the head of a wooden chair that had been placed a few feet away from the computer, all the while singing something under his breath.

"Good afternoon, Masters Bruce and Dick," Alfred said, walking over and placing the tray on the desk that Bruce was currently slumped over. "May I ask what is happening?"

"Hi, Alfie!" Dick chirped, ceasing his singing and flipping off the chair. He cart wheeled over, taking a sandwich. "We were just training!"

"I see," Alfred said, looking at his older charge. The man was showing no signs of life. "What sort of training, Master Dick?"

"Umm…" Dick said, swallowing a mouthful of chicken salad. "I think he called it…'The Learning to Sit Still and Be Quiet' training."

"I see," Alfred said again. "Dare I ask why Master Bruce seems to have departed from the realm of the living?"

"Oh, I think he was sleepy or something. Don't worry, Alfie!" Dick jumped onto the vigilante's back and proceeded to poked his head repeatedly. Bruce let out a groan. "See! He's alive!"

"Very reassuring, Master Dick," Alfred said, already backing up the stairs. "Well, continue on."

As he left, he heard Bruce yelp something that sounded very much like, "Don't leave me with him, Alfred!"

* * *

**Short, I know, and I'm sorry. Still, I hope you all liked this!**

**Lol, and I have one more thing to share before I go. A few days ago, one of my best friends had a grad party. After the party, I slept over too, and we pulled an all-nighter. During that all-nighter, we watched like four movies. In the credits of one of them, I saw something and I grabbed my iPod. This is exactly what I typed (I apparently had the intention to type it here later cuz I said 'guys'):**

**GUYS GIYS WAS WATCVH G A MOVIE AD IB THE CREDITS THERE WAS A GIY NAMED RICHARD AND THEN RITE AFTER IT WALLACE AND THRN A FEE LAYER BRUCEEEE I JNOW THERE'RE COMMON NAMES BUT I JUST AKFJSHFKS MY FRIENDS WERE LIKE WTF IS WROG WITH YIU AND IT'S 4AM AND I DOWNT KJOW ANYMRE LLLLLOLDLLL**

**Yeahhh, something was up with my autocorrect. Still, I thought it was funny ;)**

**Anways, review please! And again, if any of you have a Tumblr, please post it there! Thanks!**

**~Zara**

**PS. Oh, some of you wanted me to upload pics of my Dick Grayson backpack and finger stripe drawing, so I did! The backpack is set as the cover for my story 'Best Bros', and the finger stripe drawing is set as the cover for '30-day prompts'. Sorry if they're blurry!**


	7. Acting Skills

**AN:**

**I really shouldn't be updating anything; really behind on my AP History summer project and I just found out that we're having a test on the summer assignment on the second day of school AFTER SCHOOL. That is implying that it's gonna be a loongg test ANDDD summer sports are starting soon and I'm going on a long trip soon and-**

**Yeah. In short, I'm procrastinating. Bad Zara! *whacks self with a wooden spoon.***

**Watevs. Enjoy this.**

**It's really cracky and Robin is OOC. But since when do I care about that? Pshaw.**

**Review please!**

**~Zara**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Acting Skills**

**Warnings: none**

The first thing Robin noticed when he came to was that he was tied up. In a chair. Great.

He moaned as his eyes opened behind the domino mask, testing his bindings. They were applied correctly, his wrists tied together and his ankles tied to the legs of the chair.

Lifting his head off his chest, he looked around and saw the rest of the team tied up too.

He held back a snort when he saw that their captives had merely tied Superboy and Kaldur with regular rope. They obviously were not familiar with the amount of strength the two boys had.

"Fooood," Kid Flash groaned, green eyes cracking open. Robin snickered.

"Guess you're awake," he said, craning his head to look at Artemis and M'gann. "How about you guys?"

"Awake," Artemis grunted, struggling against her bonds. "What happened?"

"That's what I'm wonderin'," Robin mused, thinking back.

They'd been bored, stuck at Mount Justice, so Robin suggested taking the group to Gotham to see if they could find any thugs to beat up. Well, they'd found their thugs, but they had obviously been careless and gotten captured.

"Batman is gonna kill me," Robin groaned, letting his head fall back against his chair with a thunk.

"Let us worry about that later," Kaldur said. "We must escape first."

"Hang on," Superboy said, shifting in his chair. "I'll-"

"Ah ah ah," said a voice.

The teens looked up, trying to make out who else was in the dark warehouse.

Three men came into view, all dressed in black. Two were blondes with brown eyes, the third a brunette with green eyes. All three had guns.

"Don't try anything," the brunette said. "Or I'll blow off Wonder Boy's head."

"Seth!" one of the blondes exclaimed, slapping his companion on the arm. "You crazy?"

"What?" Seth frowned, gun still trained at Robin, who looked indifferent. Bored, even.

"That's the Bat's kid!" the blonde hissed.

"So?" Seth drawled. He was obviously rather new to Gotham.

"You don't just kill the Bat's brat, moron," the second blonde scoffed. "Everyone knows that."

"Whatever," Seth huffed. "Just hurry up and gather the goods. I'll stay here with the brats."

The first blonde looked rather uncertain with leaving the teens with Seth, but his companion tugged on his arm and they left.

"Don't try anything, punks," Seth said, voice echoing loudly in the warehouse. "I mean it."

"What do we do?" Kid Flash hissed to the others.

"Calm down, KF," Robin yawned, looking at his best friend. He seemed awfully nonchalant about the fact that there was a gun pointed at his head.

"Calm down?" Wally responded, voice cracking a bit. "This is Gotham! Who knows what these idiots are going to do!"

"Jeez, Baywatch," Artemis seethed, still struggling against her bonds. "You sure know how to tone down a situation."

"Shuddup, both of ya," Seth warned, gun never wavering from Robin's direction.

Superboy huffed, obviously annoyed with the situation since he could break out of the ropes at any second. M'gann looked rather anxious but made no move to escape.

A sudden beeping noise sounded and Seth cursed, sticking a hand out of his pocket and extracting a cell phone.

"What?" he barked.

While the man was talking, Robin leaned forward again.

"Okay, guys," he whispered. "I'm gonna get us out of here."

"What are you going to do?" Kaldur asked warily, but Robin merely cackled.

"Don't worry, Kal," he assured their leader. "I've done this before."

As he finished speaking, Seth ended his phone call and slid the device back into his pocket.

"Wh-what are you going to do with us?" Robin asked, making his voice sound higher than usual.

"What's the matter, kid?" Seth guffawed. "Scared?"

Robin merely whimpered in response and by now, the rest of the team was bewildered.

"Serves you right," Seth continued, gun still in hand. "Who told ya to be running round Gotham at night? How old are you anyways?"

"T-twelve," Robin whimpered, and Wally let out a strangled noise that just barely disguised the laugh that bubbled in his throat.

"Stupid kid," Seth said, shaking his head. He shifted his hold on the gun and Robin spoke again.

"P-please let us go," he stuttered, masked eyes wide. "P-please, we promise t-to leave you a-alone."

Seth snorted. "Not a chance, kid."

Robin forced his bottom lip to jut out a bit, forming an adorable pout. Seth looked wary.

"Hey, now," he said, taking a step backwards. "Don't start-"

Robin summoned all of his acting skills and his lip started trembling. Little sobs forced themselves out of his mouth.

"Hey." Seth sounded very scared by now. "Don't get all teary-"

Robin forced his sobs to get louder. They sounded extremely convincing. He even forced tears to seep out from under his mask. They shimmered in the dim lighting.

"I-I'm s-s-scared," he sobbed, body shaking. "I-I w-want t-to g-go home!"

"Shh!" Seth said frantically, waving his free hand wildly. "C'mon, kid, shut up-"

Robin was all-out _wailing _by now and the rest of the team was either holding back giggles or looks of disbelief.

"PLEEEEASE!" Robin screamed, forcing the smile that wanted to curl his lips to subside. "I'm s-scared!"

"Kid!" Seth snarled. "Shuddup already-"

"Y-YOU'RE S-SO M-MEAN! L-LET US G-GO-!"

"Shuddup, would ya-?"

"IT'S S-SO D-DARK AND S-SCARY!"

While Robin's wails and shrieks echoed in the warehouse, Seth put his hands over his ears. Superboy immediately noted that the gun was now pointed away from Robin and wasted no time in ripping through the ropes around him.

He jumped up and knocked Seth unconscious before the man even understood what was happening. The thug fell to the floor with a thud.

"Whoo hoo, Supey!" Robin cheered from his chair. "Now get us out of here!"

"What the heck was all that about?" Artemis demanded as Conner came over to help her, Robin, and Kid Flash with their bindings; Aqualad had freed himself and M'gann by now.

"I have superb acting skills," Robin said with a grin as Conner untied him. "One of my _many _talents."

"That…was the weirdest thing I've ever seen you do," Artemis said, stretching her arms over her head while staring at their Boy Wonder.

"You_ obviously _have not been around him long," Wally said, high-fiving his bro.

Robin was wiping the fake tears off of his cheeks, still grinning at his team. Kaldur smiled and shook his head.

"Next time we are without anything to do," he suggested, "perhaps we should merely stay in the cave and wallow in our boredom."

Robin and Kid Flash grinned at each other before answering their leader simultaneously.

"Naaahhh."

* * *

**I don't know. I reaaallly don't know. I just wanted to write something.**

**Also, I am going to start a little game. I'll ask you guys pointless little questions and the first person to PM me the right answer will get to give me a request for this series or for Tenacious Trio. You get to ask for ANYTHINGGG except slash or smut. Sowee. They'll be really dumb, pointless questions, btw. The only way to get the right answers will be to guess. I don't have any prompts to write for, so I figured I'd get some this way.**

**The first question(s):**

**Whatttt….do you guys think my jean size is? ANDDD what color hair do I have?**

**I told you they'd be dumb! You have to get both right to win.**

**Also, if you can't PM me, just answer in a review. Thanks!**

**~Zara**


	8. Down On Me

**AN:**

**Okay, someone should just kick me out of the fandom now.**

**This was totally inspired because I was dancing to this song when me and my sis were home alone. She comes downstairs and I'm dancing through the kitchen with the song ****_Down On Me _****blasting on our iPad. And she was like "Omygodddd, why do you insist on scarring me fer life?"**

**Yeahhhhh…..So I thought of Dick and Barbara dancing to the song in the Wayne Manor gym while Tim is just sitting there awkwardly and Bruce is like water you doooinggg…I imagine Dick and Babs to be flirty bf's in this, btw. And just a warning: the song is baaad…I don't usually listen to stuff like it, but what're ya gonna do, right? Right?**

**Tim is 14, Dick and Babs are both 17.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song ****_Down On Me _****by Jeremih and 50 Cent. Or YJ.**

**Reviewwwww**

**~Zara**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Down On Me **

**Warnings: not so great lyrics**

Tim panted as he finished his set of pushups. He lowered himself to the mat for a moment, catching his breath.

He made a face at the music that was playing in the Manor's gym. "Who chose Jesse McCartney?"

"Hey!" Dick called from where he was on the rings. "Jesse has a _great _voice!"

"Whatever you say, Hunk Wonder," Barbara said, hopping off the balance beam that she had been practicing on and heading over to the iPod that they had docked to the surround-sound speakers. "But it's _my _turn to pick now."

She scrolled down the list of songs and settled on a song under the category "D."

"What did you pick?" Tim said, taking a swig from a bottle of water. He set it down and headed over to the pull-up bar.

His question was answered as the song "Down On Me" started playing. The youngest in the room fell off the bar in surprise.

"S-seriously?" he stuttered, looking at his older companion. "I thought you had better taste, Barbara."

Dick finished his routine with a triple somersault, landing with his arms outstretched. He walked over to the redhead and ebony.

"He's never had the pleasure of booty dancing to this song, has he?" he asked, looking very serious. Barbara mirrored his expression.

"No, I don't think he has," she replied, genuinely sympathetic. Tim looked at the pair with bewilderment.

"I am _not _booty dancing to _anything!_" he exclaimed. He slowly backed away, heading to the punching bag.

"Well, we could _show _him, at least," Dick said, looking at his best friend. Barbara grinned, heading back to the iPod and restarting the song. She also took a second to hit the repeat button.

Tim tried to focus on hitting the punching bag, but that's very hard when your _big brother and his best friend _are _booty dancing _across the whole freaking gym.

_"I like the way you grind with that booty on me!" _Dick sang, hips shaking as he danced by Barbara, who was dancing in the exact same way: arms out in front, body bent at the waist, butt sticking out in the back, and body bucking in time to the beat.

_"Shawty are you down, why you lookin' lonely?" _Barbara sang back, bumping hips with Dick. The pair giggled maniacally, never ceasing their dancing.

_"Oh you look so sweet, what you work in Paris, look at your physique," _Dick sang, a hand waving at his best friend's body.

_"Girl, you are a beauty, w-w-well I am a beast," _Barbara sang, not caring that it was a guy's line. They sang the next line together.

_"They must have been trippin' to have left me off a leash."_

"Work it, Babs!" Dick shouted, shaking his hips even faster. Barbara whooped as they started singing again.

"_I LIKE THE WAY YOU GRIND WITH THAT BOOTY ON ME!_"

Tim, by now, was huddled in the corner of the gym, arms wrapped around his knees.

"Oh my god," he whimpered, trying to get the image of the two resident booty dancers out of his mind. Yeah, that wasn't working so well. He could still see it.

"Lighten up, Timmy," Dick called, now literally dancing back-to-back with his best friend. "Come join us!"

"Oh my god," Tim whispered again. "You've scarred me for life…"

Ew, he could still see it and he wasn't even looking at them! It was like the image was etched into his miinddddd! Ewww, make it stop!

At that moment, Bruce walked in. He appeared to have just gotten back from a meeting; he was wearing a suit.

The Dark Knight took one look at his elder son and the redhead. He didn't say anything.

"Hi, Bruce!" Dick said, still dancing. He was giggling uncontrollably, still grinding against Barbara.

"What are you doing?" Bruce deadpanned.

"BOOTY DANCING!" the elder teens shrieked. Barbara then fell onto the floor in a fit of giggles, Dick flopping over her.

"Oh. Okay," Bruce said, already walking away.

He heard Tim's strangled voice as he left.

"BRUCE, MAKE IT STOPPPP!"

He kept walking.

* * *

**Whelp, I hope SOMEONE liked it.**

**I probably won't be updating again for a while, cuz school is starting soon, I have a lot of upcoming parties to go to, and I'm going on a road trip. Ordered Dangerous Secrets so I have something to do in the car! So excited!**

**I know I skipped parts of the lyrics, btw.**

**Also, Dick and Babs would be the sexiest pair of booty dancers…cuz one is an acrobat and the other is a gymnast…if ya know what I mean…**

***cough toned posteriors cough***

**Byeeee!**

**~Zara**

**PS. I saw a comic strip where Dick/Nightwing is lying on a rooftop, apparently dead, because Cassandra Cain runs to him and starts CPR. It's not from the new 52. If anyone could tell me what comic it's from, I would love you forever! And give you a free request in return!**


	9. Carry Meee

**AN:**

**So, I said I wouldn't update…and yet…**

**CIRRUZ THE NIGHT ELF, IF YOU CAN SOMEHOW WHACK ME ON THE HEAD THROUGH THE INTERNET, YOU SHOULD DO SO. I am taking outrageously long on your and another person's request. But your story is one I want to be good, not thrown together like this one.**

**Speaking of thrown together, I love that when I actually sit down and think before I type something, like my story Saltwater Room, it gets like 20 reviews. And then when I spasm all over the keyboard, like I did with Of Sick Leaders and Mother Hens, it gets like 50 reviews. Lollll…**

**For all you Traught-shippers, I posted a Traught story a few days ago! (No, I'm not self-promoting, what are you talking about?)**

**Okay, this chap is based on my headcannon that Robin acts like a baby when he's sleepy. Slurred words, snuggling, and the works. The only one who's ever seen Dick sleepy is Wally, and he thinks it's hilarious/adorable.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Zara**

* * *

Robin grumbled with annoyance as about twenty more men appeared on the scene.

The mission itself had been simple; they had easily slipped in and grabbed the data they'd needed, but they had been apprehended by about fifty men on their way out.

Normally, Robin would have relished the chance to kick so much butt with his team, but he was tired. Not just tired, _exhausted._ He'd had an extremely busy week of homework, patrol, and team training. He was way past due for some shut eye.

Now, he grabbed a few more birdarangs from his belt, hurtling them at a group of men nearest to him and watching them cough in the released smoke. He jumped at them, kicking them all down at once.

_Guyyysss, _he whined through the mind-link. _Can we seriously just finish this?_

For an answer, there came a collected shout from all the men still standing as they all flew into each other, creating one gigantic pile. Not a moment later, a huge net, courtesy of their archer, tangled itself around them.

The boys of the team looked around to see Miss Martian and Artemis high-fiving.

"You two couldn't have done that, like, an hour ago?" Robin mumbled as they all headed for the bioship.

"Didn't think it'd work," Artemis said, contracting her bow and hanging it on her belt. "Anyways, let's go home."

* * *

Robin crashed almost as soon as he sunk into his seat. He forgot how soft and plushy the ship's seats could be…

Wally snickered as Robin curled up in his seat, head pillowed on the side of the chair and hair mussed from the mission.

"Poor Robin," M'gann whispered as she lifted the ship into the sky. "He really must be tired."

"Probably had a rough week in Gotham," Conner agreed, glancing at their hacker. He was well on his way to sleep already.

The teens watched with amusement as Robin somehow managed to get his cape wrapped around him from under his seat restraints, snuggling into the fabric.

M'gann gushed. "He looks so adorable!"

"He does look rather endearing," Kaldur agreed, chuckling at their youngest member.

"Dude, this is nothing," Wally sniggered, getting up from his seat and walking over to the Boy Wonder's. "Look what he does if you bother him."

"Wally!" M'gann whispered, scandalized, as the speedster tickled Robin's nose.

The thirteen-year-old made a whining noise, eyes still shut behind the mask, as he swatted at Wally's hand. "Nnnn…s'op it…"

"Aww, is wittle Wobin sweepy?" Wally taunted; if he'd done this at any other time, he would've ended up pinned to a wall by a few ninja stars, no doubt about it.

"Yesss…go 'way…" Robin slurred, brows furrowing under his bangs.

"Wally, leave him alone!" Artemis hissed, glaring at the ginger. "Who knows what kind of hours Batman makes him keep!"

Wally returned to his seat only after Artemis threatened to impale him on an arrow. Robin slept on, the sound of soft breathing filling the ship.

* * *

M'gann touched down in the cave gently, not eager to wake their still-sleeping bird.

The older teens all stood, Aqualad turning to look at the sleeping one.

"Should we…wake him?" he asked uncertainly, frowning slightly.

"I'm not doin' that," Wally said quickly, backing up a few steps and holding his hands up. "Make Supey do it."

The others all looked at the clone, who looked indifferent.

He shrugged. "Fine." Walking over untill he was standing right in front of Robin's chair, he cleared his throat.

"Robin," he said, looking down at the younger ebony. When the boy didn't respond, he leaned down and shook his caped shoulder. "Robin!"

Robin stirred, part of his mask hidden by his raven bangs. "Mmm..wha'?"

"We're back," Conner said. "Time to get up." He turned to walk off the ship; the others were still standing beside the door.

"Nnn…" Robin yawned, rubbing his knuckles over his mask. "Don' wanna…"

Superboy looked confused. "You don't have to walk far or anything…"

"Nooo," Robin whined, still snuggled under his cape. "Dun wanna…"

Artemis and Wally were in silent hysterics by this time, M'gann pressing a hand to keep her giggles at bay as well.

"Well then, what…?" Conner trailed off, uncertain as to what to do next.

"Carry me."

Conner started. "Um…what?"

Robin pouted, which was utterly adorable. He spoke again, this time with all the force that he could muster while half-asleep. "Carry me!"

"Oh…okay," Superboy said, still bemused. He bent down, undoing the restraints and grabbing the sleepy teen by the arms.

Robin wriggled. "Nuh uh…"

"What?"

"Piggyback."

A loud snort of laughter sounded and Conner turned to glare at Wally, who couldn't even contain himself. Artemis had out her 'hero-persona' phone, recording the current events.

He sighed. Might as well get this over with.

He kneeled with his back to Robin and waited. The boy all but flopped onto his back, small arms slinking around his neck and surprisingly muscular (but still tiny) legs wrapping around his waist.

He stood, marveling at how light the boy on his back was.

Robin sighed contentedly. "Thanks…Supey…"

"Uh, no problem," Conner said, making his way off the ship as the others followed, and now, even Kaldur was laughing with the others.

Robin cuddled his face into the back of the clone's head. "Mmm…Supey…yer back's…really…soft…and comfy…"

"Right…."

"And yer hair…smells…nice…"

"Okay…?"

"Smells…nice…like strawberries…"

Snickering, Artemis saved her video, labeling it "Sleepy Boy Wonder."

* * *

**As usual, dumb ending. And this contrasts against my other headcannon that Robin is a really light sleeper, being trained by a ninja and all.**

**So like I mentioned in antother story, school started for me. I'm a sophmore this year and on my first day, the only thing I could think of in the morning was episode 6 where Wally's teacher was like "Welcome class to the first day...of sophmore year" and then Wally slumping down and moaning and all that. What is my life...**

**Anywho, hope you liked!**

**~Zara**


	10. Sick Little Birds

**AN:**

**So, this is for RobinMakesMeHappy, who sent me a request a longggg time ago. Her request was this:**

**Robin gets the flu after spending the night at the mountain then the would team takes care of him and it gets supper fluffyness and then the team get the flu to then Robin who is better takes care of them.. hehe thanks!**

**Welll, I changed it a bit. Dick doesn't get the flu after spending a night at the mountain- he gets it after a mission. Also, uh, the team doesn't get sick cuz, ya know, Miss M can't get human viruses, neither can Supey or Kaldur, and Wally has a great immune system. That leaves Artemis, but let's just say she has a great immune system too, 'kay?**

**(Which totally doesn't make sense cuz Dick would have a great immune sys after traveling everywhere with the circus but just ignore that)**

**Cirruz the Night Elf, your request is next!**

**Takes place in season one and Robin is now 14 cuz its past December first (agjakhgejteakltj he was born in the same month as me!)**

**Enjoy and review!**

**~Zara**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sick Little Birds**

Tired, hungry, and cold as heck, Robin slowly made his way down the ramp of the bioship.

"That was much more fun than usual!" M'gann gushed, hands clasped in front of her as she floated off the ship, her clothes changing from her winter gear to normal clothes. "I didn't know Siberia was so beautiful!"

"And cold," Robin mumbled, sniffling; he'd worn all his snow stealth equipment, but had taken pity on the only other human team member during their long stakeout and draped his fur-lined cape over Artemis' shoulders, despite her many protests.

Wally grinned at the Martian, coming off the ship as well. "Not as beautiful as you, babe," he said, winking.

Artemis and Robin groaned as Kaldur sighed and Conner gave a little huff. M'gann, now largely used to the speedster's antics, smiled on.

"Are we all still up for that Walking Dead marathon tomorrow?" she asked, looking from one hero to the other.

"You mean today," Artemis corrected, handing Robin his cape back with a smile. "It's like two in the morning."

"Hello, Megan! Of course! We should all go to sleep so we can start early!" M'gann cried, and with that, she floated off for the bedrooms, Kaldur and Conner following. Wally zoomed off too, but not before grabbing a few snacks from the kitchen.

Artemis and Robin followed at a more human pace, both of them exhausted.

"Seriously, thanks for the cape," Artemis said, walking besides the Boy Wonder. "I would've frozen without it. You really didn't need to give it up."

"S'all good," Robin said, yawning into his arm. Artemis noticed, giving the younger a small push.

"Go to bed, Boy Chivalry," she said, laughing lightly. "Don't wanna miss M'gann's marathon tomorrow."

Robin made a noise of agreement, giving the archer a wave over his shoulder and entering his room.

Once inside, he activated the lights and headed over to the dresser which he had filled with spare uniforms, civvies, and pajamas.

Grabbing a comfy-looking gray hoodie, boxers, and sweatpants, the fourteen-year-old headed to the bathroom that was connected to his room.

He turned on the hot water and stripped, tossing his thermal uniform into a corner while ignoring the nagging British voice inside his head. He set his mask on the counter and stepped into the shower.

The hot water was soothing on his aching muscles as he ran his fingers lightly over his chest and arms, looking for any new wounds or bruises. He found a throbbing area on his left forearm and knew the area would be purple by morning.

Robin, now Dick, sighed, reaching for the shampoo and body wash and cleaning off quickly. The water was hot, yes, but he was still shivering slightly.

Turning off the water, he toweled his hair dry and pulled on his pajamas, coughing lightly and then frowning at the pain it caused. He made his way back to the bedroom and collapsed onto bed, too fatigued to even put on the sleeping mask that Bruce made him wear outside the manor.

He didn't even remember falling asleep.

* * *

Wally woke around nine in the morning. After freshening up, he headed for the kitchen, where everyone else, minus Robin, was already seated, eating breakfast.

"Hello, teammates," he grinned, drawing out the first word, "are we all ready for one uh-_mazing _marathon?"

"Yes!" M'gann cheered, standing up with her plate and bringing it to the dishwasher. She handed Wally another plate full of eggs, toast, and hash browns. "I can't wait!"

"Yeah, so hurry up and eat, Baywatch," Artemis muttered, poking her fork at her eggs and clearly not happy to be up at this time.

"Where is Robin?" Kaldur questioned, looking around. "It is unlike him to sleep longer than us."

"He's right," Conner said from where he was setting up the television.

"Yeah," Wally said, already done with his food and ignoring Artemis' disgusted look. "I'll go get 'im."

He zoomed off for his best friend's room, stopping outside the doors and raising a fist to rap on the cool metal.

"Oh, Robbbieee," he called in a sing-song voice. "You still sleeping, bro?"

When there was no answer, Wally frowned, going over to the pad and entering the correct security code. The doors opened and he jogged inside.

"Rob?" he said loudly to the dark room, going over to the bed. "You awake, dude?" He tugged back the blankets. What he saw made his heart twang with a big-brother-like emotion.

Dick was curled up on his side, facing Wally. Messy raven hair hung in his naked eyes and his cheeks were tinged with color. He had a small pout on his lips and his entire body shivered with what was undoubtedly fever.

Wally sighed with sympathy as Dick stirred ever so slightly.

"'ay F?" he slurred, blue eyes cracking open. "What time's it?"

"Nine-thirty-ish, bro," Wally replied, reaching down to lay a hand over his best friend's forehead. "But-" he flinched when he felt the heat radiating from Dick's skin, "I think you'd better stay in bed."

"Wha'?" Dick slurred, coughing into his arm as he attempted to sit up. "Why?"

"You're sick."

Dick reached over to retrieve his mask from the nightstand and pressed it over his eyes. "'m fine," he said, rubbing his temple with a hand.

He stood from the bed and almost immediately, a strong sense of vertigo washed over him and he stumbled. Wally was quick to catch him.

"Righhht," the redhead said, scooping the ebony into his arms and securing him in a bridle-style hold.

Robin let out a murmur of protest, eyes already slipping closed again behind his mask. "Wally…s'cold…what're you doing?"

"We're gonna take care of you, Bird Boy," Wally teased, heading out of the room and for the rec room. "Team's gotta take care of their baby bird."

Robin mumbled against Wally's collarbone, his words inaudible. By now, they were in the rec room, where M'gann and Conner were seated on the sofa. They looked up as the two other teens entered.

M'gann's face wilted when she saw the team's youngest, bordering unconsciousness in Wally's hold. "Oh no!" she cried, looking concerned. "Is he sick?"

"Yup," Wally said, glancing down at his best bud; the child was sleeping again. "He's running a fever."

Conner got up from the sofa to make room for the sick bird. Wally carefully laid Robin down, the ebony's head in M'gann's lap. Artemis and Kaldur came over from the kitchen too.

Artemis' brow furrowed when she saw the Boy Wonder. "Sick?" she guessed, looking at Wally. The ginger nodded and the blonde sighed.

"What he gets, giving me his cape," she muttered, smiling slightly nonetheless. "I'll get blankets."

Kaldur walked over to lay a webbed hand over Robin's forehead as Artemis went off in search of blankets. The Atlantian frowned at the high temperature.

"What else would he need?" he asked, concerned. "I am not well-educated with human sicknesses."

"It's probably the flu," Wally explained, gathering snacks for their marathon. "It's flu season anyway and the cold from yesterday probably didn't help much. He just has to rest. Some Tylenol would be good."

Kaldur nodded as he headed for the infirmary. Artemis passed him on her way back, carrying three soft blankets. She draped two of them over Robin's shivering form, tucking him in snugly, and then sat beside M'gann at Robin's feet.

"We still doing the marathon thing?" she murmured, lowering her voice.

M'gann nodded, folding the extra blanket up. "As long as we keep the volume down, we should be fine."

Kaldur came back as she spoke, carrying a bottle of Tylenol and a bottle of water. He set the items down on the coffee table as Wally placed the snacks on it. The speedster straightened, looking around.

"Hey, where'd Supey run off to?"

The two girls and Kaldur looked around too, now noticing the clone's absence. After a minute, they heard the Kryptonian approaching from the hallway.

He was carrying two more blankets- one of which was his own Superman logo one, a bottle of cough medicine, tissue boxes, a thermometer, and cold packs. Wally and Artemis gaped as Conner came over and deposited his load on the coffee table. M'gann giggled as Kaldur smiled.

"I heard you say it was the flu," Conner said flatly, looking at Wally. "Humans need all this stuff when they have the flu."

"You're right, Con," Artemis said, shooting Wally a glare when the speedster opened his mouth, almost laughing. He hastily turned the snicker into a cough, clearing his throat.

"Well, let's get this marathon started!"

He settled onto a cushion in front of the couch where M'gann and Artemis were sitting with Robin between them. Kaldur took the armchair as Conner sat next to Wally. The speedster clicked on the TV.

They got through a few episodes of the zombie-infested show. The show's eerie atmosphere contrasted with giggles from M'gann and Artemis, who were more interested in how endearing Robin looked, snuggled in M'gann's lap, than the show itself.

They watched about two more episodes. After that, Robin started to stir, glassy eyes opening behind his mask.

"Mornin', sleepyhead," Wally said, glancing at his friend and then back at the screen. "How you feeling?"

"Lousy," Robin mumbled after a moment, sniffling as he struggled to sit up. He succeeded after a few tries, leaning back into the sofa between M'gann and Artemis and shivering under the blanket that was still over his lap.

"I _told _you not to give me your cape," Artemis chastised, feeling very much like an older sister. "But no, you wouldn't listen." She guided Robin's head into her lap instead.

The ebony didn't even protest, instead coughing into his arm and then curling up tighter under the blanket.

Conner, noticing this, took his Superman blanket and draped it over Robin, tucking the sides in. His face remained stoic as always, and Wally had to hide another snigger.

"Thanks, Supey," Robin murmured, hands gripping the blankets like a toddler's. "Helps."

Conner nodded, looking back at the television.

At the start of season two, the team's trainer came in.

"Guys," she greeted, pulling her black jacket over her gray bodice. "The League has a small mission for you all." She noticed Robin, huddled under blankets in Artemis's lap. "Sick?"

"Yes, Black Canary," Kaldur said, standing up. "He has been since this morning. And if we are to partake on this mission, one of us must remain behind."

M'gann opened her mouth to volunteer but her boyfriend beat her to it.

"I'll do it," Conner said, standing up.

Dinah quickly disguised the look of surprise that passed her visage as a smile. "That's wonderful, Conner. The rest of you, Batman's busy, so I'll debrief in the hangar."

The girls and Wally followed Kaldur and Black Canary out of the rec room, bidding their two remaining team members goodbye.

The two black-haired boys watched a few more episodes of the Walking Dead until Robin winced, sitting up on the sofa.

"Hey Supey," he said hoarsely, a hand going to his still-hot temple. "D'you mind if we do something else? Something- quieter?"

Superboy shrugged, switching off the TV. "I don't care. We don't' have to do anything."

Robin let out a little sigh, leaning back into the sofa cushions. "Thanks." He had a small coughing fit that left him wincing.

Conner moved to kneel in front of the sick vigilante, a grimace of sympathy crossing his face. Turning to look at the paraphernalia that he had put on the table, he picked up the bottle of cough syrup and a spoon.

After carefully measuring out a teaspoon of the foul-smelling red liquid, Conner turned back to Robin, who had been dozing lightly in an upright position.

Tapping the boy on the shoulder with a finger, Conner waited until Robin's eyes were open behind the mask to shove the spoonful of medicine into his mouth.

Robin sputtered for a moment, choking down the cough medicine. "S-Supey!"

"I knew you wouldn't take it otherwise," Conner shrugged, screwing the cap back onto the bottle. "Don't bother arguing." He ignored the glare that Robin sent his way.

After giving a little huff, Robin lay back down on the sofa. Conner reached for a bag of barbeque chips and opened it, munching.

After a minute, Robin cracked an eye open behind his mask. "Supey?"

Conner grunted, putting the bag of chips that he had been reading the back of down. Robin looked almost like a shy child.

"D'you- could you, maybe, let me sleep in your lap?" he asked, looking at the Kryptonian clone with wide eyes. "These cushions kinda suck."

Conner shrugged again, grabbing his chips as he seated himself on the couch. Robin eased his head onto his lap, sighing and snuggling into Conner's torso. "Thanks, Superboy."

Conner nodded, finishing his chips.

A few minutes passed in silence until Robin started sniffling again.

Putting the empty bag of chips down, Conner leaned forward carefully and plucked a tissue from its box. He passed it to Robin, who took it.

"Thanks, Supey," he said gratefully, and Conner almost snorted at his nasally voice.

"Go to sleep," he said, leaning back into the cushions. "You're not gonna get better otherwise."

"Sure, mommy," Robin murmured, closing his eyes again and giggling when Conner swatted at his head.

After ten minutes, Robin was asleep, snores slipping softly through his lips. Conner looked down at him, finding a small smile forming on his face. He might biologically be only a year old, but with their tiniest teammate sleeping in his lap- body curled up, cheeks flushed, he felt like an older brother.

His smile grew wider as he tentatively put a hand out and stroked his teammate's dark hair. Robin gave a little sigh in his sleep and Conner grinned.

* * *

Four hours later, when the team returned from their mission, they were met with the sight of Kryptonian and human sleeping soundly on the couch, the hand of the older resting protectively on the precious parcel in his lap.

**Whoop whoop, I updated! I'm sorry I take so long, I am insanely busy, even with my sport being over with. AP World History is getting harderrrrr. Sorry. I will try to get an update for TT, and I still have a request from Ciruzz the Night Elf to do.**

**Please review! I know Robin was OOC, as usual ;)**

**~Zara**

**PS. Still sad about the YJ comics being cancelled. If they cancel the show, klejtioawothn3ioawhtuioaw3h.**


	11. Restless

**AN:**

**I'm backkkkkk! So sorry for not updating anything, I'm just busy :/**

**This is a continuation of one of the prompts from the 30-day prompt challenge, ****_restless. _****It's Artemis and Robin, and though I ship Traught with all my shipping-heart, I intended this to be friendship only. **

**This is set shortly after Performance, so Robin's still saddened by being back at the circus and he is now 14.**

**This is really OOC and the ending made me cringe :p**

**~Zara**

* * *

This wasn't the first time she'd found him like this. Sitting alone in the recreation room long after everyone else had gone to bed. Refusing to sleep, for whatever his reasons were.

She had a fair idea as to why. She didn't know anything of his personal life, true, but to become a sidekick at the age of nine? There must have been an ugly side to his story.

And he lived in Gotham. Just like her. And living in a city like theirs doesn't tend to give one- _peaceful _dreams.

Artemis walks over to Robin. He was curled up in the corner of the sofa. He didn't seem to notice her. She sits next to him and realizes with a jolt that his eyes are uncovered. Orbs bluer than the ocean stare at the blank television.

He doesn't look over as she clears her throat. She shifts uneasily, says, "Nightmares?"

He moves his gaze onto her and she sees that his eyes are tear-filled, beads of sorrow waiting to escape.

"S'okay," she murmurs, throwing caution to the streets and wrapping him in a hug. She isn't a touchy-feely person, but she knows all too well what it feels like to wake in the night, terrified and shaking and _alone._ "I get them too."

He still doesn't say anything, doesn't look at her. Just closes his eyes, leans into her and cries.

* * *

They stay like that for a while, until she hears his shuddering breathing slow to gasps. She pulls away, feeling awkward for the first time since she seated herself on the couch. She averts her eyes until she thinks he's composed himself.

She looks up; his tears have slowed but his face looks just as pained as when she had found him.

"Thanks," he mumbles out, rubbing harshly under his eyes. She manages a semblance of a smile.

"No problem," she replies. She waits a bit, shifts again. "Are you- I mean, um, are you-?"

"Okay?" he finishes for her. He laughs, short and mirthless. "No, I'm not."

There's another silence she chooses not to fill.

"We could- go for a walk…on the beach?" she suggests finally, lifting a shoulder. Robin gives her an incredulous look.

"Never took you as the romantic type," he jokes. She doesn't smile; the feeble attempt at normalcy is so transparent, it's almost painful. She waits for him to speak again and when he doesn't, she takes initiative. Stands up, smoothes the weathered gray hoodie she'd slipped on as she left her room. Extends a hand to pull the younger teen to his feet.

"I'm being nice," she says, pulling him up. "Savor it." He gives the tiniest of smirks.

"Alright," he says, and they set off outside.

* * *

They end up walking for all of two minutes before they decide to collapse into the soft sand. The gentle roll of the waves sounds soothing, and the moon overhead shines soft light over the whole setting. The cool summer night weather is ideal.

She's on her back, one hand toying with her long golden ponytail; she'd tied it quickly on their way out. He's mimicking her position, arms crossed behind his head as he gazes at the moon.

"Prob'ly seems weird to you, huh?" Robin says, blue eyes reflecting the moon. "Me crying?"

Artemis sighs, moving her ponytail so that it doesn't dig into the back of her head. "No- not really. I mean, nightmares- I- I know what they're like."

"I'm sure you do, Miss Crock," he murmurs, eyes closing for a moment. She almost chokes on air, propping up on one elbow to look at him, openmouthed.

"How- what-?"

"Hey, I'm a detective," he says, opening his eyes. A smirk toys his lips as she slowly lowers back down, huffing a tiny bit.

"You know everything about my life," she mutters, eyebrows pinching together. "And you're a complete enigma to me."

"Hey, hey," he says. "I'm a pretty fair guy. I'll tell you some of my secrets." She looks over, raising a brow. He elaborates.

"You kind of just held me for half an hour while bawled like a baby. I think I can trust you."

She doesn't like where this is going. "Trust-?"

"With my identity." His unnerving eyes are fixed on her.

Artemis swallows. She's no good at this, all this heart-to-heart, trust stuff. She's never been good at it. But she's not one to admit that. So she stays silent, waiting for him to go on.

"I mean, no glasses," he says, waving his hands dramatically. "Might as well go all the way through with it." He takes a breath.

"See, when I was nine, my family died." Short and blunt.

Artemis swallows, and no, her eyes are _not _watering as she watches her companion close his eyes again, biting his lip.

"That mission we were just on. That- that wasn't official. Batman didn't assign it. I did. Because," he pauses again to take another breath, "that circus- Haly's- was where I grew up."

As he speaks, something nudges Artemis's mind. A story. A family of six, acrobats. The best of their kind, daring aerialists. It's seldom to come across a Gothamite who hasn't heard of them.

Them. The Flying Graysons. The perfect little family torn apart by crime and tragedy.

She jerks back to the presence when he speaks again. "I- we were acrobats, the only ones who did shows without nets." He smiles, eyes opening and holding a faraway look. "Me, my parents, aunt and uncle, and cousin."

"We traveled everywhere. April four years ago was our first time in Gotham. It was supposed to be one of our biggest audiences. God, I don't think I've ever practiced as hard as we did then. For our finale, I mean. I was part of most of it. Except- except the end. Dad always said I was too young."

My cousin- J-John- he was fourteen, so he performed too. He- he used to ruffle my hair and say it'd be my turn soon." Another short laugh escapes, before he stops and clenches his eyes shut, teeth biting his lip again. Hard, this time.

Artemis watches him with a heavy heart and some part of her conscience tells her to reach out and hug him again but she can't steel herself enough. Ends up reaching out, slow and gentle, and placing a hand over his- he's long since uncrossed his arms. She smiles a tiny bit when she feels his fingers curl into the spaces between hers and tries not to pay too much attention to how his hands are so much smaller than hers.

"Everything went great that night. Our best show, even. Then it was time for the finish and I swung back to the platform." His breath hitches a bit but he's quickly composed again.

"I'd seen this big burly guy earlier that day. Not one of the workers, I knew them all. He was dressed in some Italian suit, like a mobster. I saw him talking to Pop- Jack, I mean. Sounded like they were arguing. Didn't think anything of it." He shakes his head, raven bangs flopping into his eyes. "I'd always been taught to keep my head down, stay out of trouble. That's what my aunt and ma used to say to me and John."

He heaves a sigh and there's so much emotion in it that it pains the blonde. She curls her hand tighter around his.

"Well, I found later that that the mobster'd pestered Pop for protection money. Said- said something bad would happen if Pop didn't agree. But Pop wasn't like that- he kept his business honest. So he refused."

"Turns out, the guy- Tony Zucco-" he spits out the name with so much venom, Artemis almost flinches, "had sabotaged the wires when Jack didn't agree. Loosened the bolts."

"So when ma, dad, Uncle Rick, Auntie Kara, and John swing back out for the final segment, the wires snap. And they fall. And I see every bit. Best seat in the house."

His voice cracks audibly and this time Artemis doesn't hesitate in sliding over and pressing his face into her collar bone area. She can feel the unsteady huffs of his breath.

"I- I'm sorry," she whispers, putting a hand to the back of his head and squeezing him tighter. "I'm really sorry."

He doesn't speak but she's hardly expected a response. Instead she keeps holding him again and some part of her is numb with the fact that she's just learned the identity and backstory of the Boy Wonder.

She honestly never would have guessed his story was this tragic; it's impossible to look at Robin and think of that word. He's always smirking, laughing, joking. Living life.

She shuts her eyes as Robin's breath hitches again, the hand on his hair stroking it soothingly. The words _it's okay _linger on her tongue but she quickly bites them back because that would be the absolute worst thing she could say right now.

"I'm here," she says instead, and hopes that that's enough.

* * *

**Ughhh the ending is so dumb. Ah well.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Zara**


End file.
